Uncontrollable Lust
by Child of Best Lemon Writer
Summary: Gohan always was curious as to what the "ultimate pleasure" was. No one would ever think the result of him feeling it could have such incredible consequences... Lemon (Threesome, to Foursome to Gang Bang) . Gohan/Harem
1. Bulma and Chi-Chi

Capsule Corporation

It had only been a week after the Cell Games. And everyone was still in mourning over Goku's death, Chi-Chi and Bulma more than everyone else. Gohan thought he was going to be in the same state as well. But ever since he gained the Super Saiyan 2 form he has had these strange feelings. Every time he's around a woman he keeps getting the urge to look at certain areas on their bodies. He stayed in his room all day, unless he was eating or training, most of the time he just stayed in there to try to understand the feeling he always got. It was very powerful, though that's for sure.

The black haired warrior destroyed another training bot. Training was the easier of the two ways to get his mind off of his new urges. Three all lunged at him at the same time, Gohan leaped in the air then started disappeared from sight and reappeared behind one before kneeing it in its stomach, bringing his hands together pulled them over his head then thrust them down onto the bots back breaking it into pieces. He merely the same to the second and destroyed the last one with a Ki blast.

"Finished." He had finally finished training at 200 times the Earth's gravity.

He left the gravity room and saw Bulma.

"Good job Gohan." She was still sad but now she sounded slightly happier.

There it was. That feeling. Gohan managed to smile, before bowing and saying his thanks to Bulma before leaving quickly.

He sighed in relief. 'Why do I feel this way when I'm around her?' he asked himself.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of sobbing coming from the room to his right.

He peeked in to see Chi-Chi crying over a picture of Goku.

Seeing this he went inside to comfort her. But then he felt it again when he was about five feet from her. But despite this he kept going.

'If anyone needs comfort, it's Mom.' He thought to himself.

Big mistake. Before he could utter a single word that feeling intensified ten times more. That's when Chi-Chi turned around and crushed him in a hug. Gohan had hugged her back quickly, but tightly. He was half hugging her and half using her as a support to keep his mind focused. But sadly when Gohan opened his now closed eyes, his face was in front of her cleavage. It took every last ounce of his willpower not to rip her shirt off. This feeling was so powerful. It was like what transforming into Super Saiyan 2 did to his humanity. The only difference was that his feeling was that it was directed to everyone that was female.

After comforting Chi-Chi (which wasn't a very easy feat) he went to the room he was staying in for the time being. He clutched his head.

'I can't stop thinking about them. But not in a good way. What is this feeling?!' Now that Gohan thought about it he remembered seeing Chi-Chi rip out some pages in his chemistry book a while ago. 'Could the answer be in there?' But then again he remembered the fact that these feelings hadn't started until the end of the Cell Games. 'Maybe my transformation has something to do with it.'

He didn't know what to think of that. He might need to ask Bulma later, she might know. He would ask Vegeta but he was currently in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training to become a Super Saiyan 2. From what Gohan knew he wouldn't be leaving for several months.

A few hours later we find Bulma and Chi-Chi are both drinking to try to get their minds off of things. They were unfortunately unsuccessful, for they were talking about the old days when they were younger and after they met the fallen saiyan. Bulma had even admitted that she liked Goku at one time.

After several more drinks they were both drunk out of their minds.

Gohan had decided to leave to go look for Bulma after a while. When he asked for where she was from some of the people of the Corporation they had said at the bar that was at the lower level.

Gohan went there and waited at the entrance, and he waited… and waited. After this the demi-saiyan went inside to get Bulma. He was shocked to find that Bulma and Chi-Chi both were drunk to the core. Gohan hesitantly went to them after watching them drink. It looked like they were talking but their words were so slurred that Gohan was amazed they were able to keep a conversation. He grabbed their hands and guided them to their rooms, even though his 'feeling' was going crazy. But outside Chi-Chi's room Bulma suddenly kissed Gohan. Before he could recover from the shock he felt a hand go into his pants, where he felt the hand start stroking his member. Bulma released him from the kiss. He could still feel the hand stroking him, but was surprised to see it was Chi-Chi's hand. But he wasn't complaining either. It felt good.

The door opened behind him and next thing Gohan knew he was being undressed on his mother's bed by the blue goddess.

Chi-Chi was stripping as well.

They were really talking it up during those drinks.

Flashback

They were still drunk out of their minds. They were now talking about Chi-Chi's sex life with Goku. Most of the details were very explicit. Which was the main reason the bartender didn't stop them from drinking after a while.

They had both noticed that Gohan had come. But somehow they both mistook him for Goku. They had even made a bet to see who could 'pleasure' him better. They had made the bet just before Gohan took them. When they were just outside of Chi-Chi's room, one look from Bulma and the bet was on.

The black haired beauty was now done stripping. And Bulma had stripped Gohan down. Chi-Chi went over to Gohan and started to jerk him off, while sucking on the head of his dick, making Gohan become erect as he moaned. Gohan looked over at Bulma who was stripping herself. She was already topless and she was taking her bra off at the moment. When they were freed Gohan marveled at the size of her breasts. Beach balls would be put to shame at the size.

Gohan moaned out as Chi-Chi covered more of his dick with her mouth.

She started to hobble her head up and down as he was given the blowjob. The demi-saiyan's eyes screwed shut as the pleasure went through him. Then he felt something hovering over his face and he saw Bulma's pussy. His saiyan instincts took over and he started to eat her out, her moan made him lick with more fervor.

As a result Bulma started to ride his face. Gohan could feel his release coming…

He groaned into Bulma's pussy as his load shot into Chi-Chi's mouth. She drank it all up, and then started jerking him off again. After he became erect again Chi-Chi mounted him, and after positioning herself lowered (or more dropped) herself on Gohan's dick.

Chi-Chi became slightly surprised at the size of it. 'He's grown. I don't remember him being 11 inches long!'

Overcoming her surprise she began to ride Gohan's member slowly. After getting used to the bump in size, she started to go faster. After a few minutes of this Gohan started thrusting his dick up whenever Chi-Chi went down, increasing the pleasure. Chi-Chi began to ride him wildly; her breasts started bouncing as both women screamed out in pleasure. They both started feel something building inside of them.

They let out a scream as they climaxed at the same time.

Their sweaty bodies fell to their sides, completely out of breath. But Gohan was just getting started.

His 'feeling' was worse at the moment than all the other times put together. And he could no longer control himself.

He put Chi-Chi on all fours and laid Bulma on top of her in the same position.

He gripped Chi-Chi's waist and, with a grunt he thrust his dick back inside of her. He rammed into her at blinding speeds, Chi-Chi's moans could be heard in the entire building. But Gohan didn't care. It was a good thing Bulma had locked the door before this even started.

He pulled out of his mother, then Gohan positioned himself behind Bulma and grabbed her waist in a death grip, and without warning rammed into Bulma, not even missing a second, he started to drill into her doggy style. She screamed in pain. She hadn't had sex in a long time. So she wasn't used to the feeling of having a dick inside her.

But this made no difference to Gohan. He shifted from his base form to his Super Saiyan Form. His power and speed had increased gradually, so had his member in size. It was now 12 ½ inches long and, 3 inches wide. The sudden increase was new to Bulma, but the pain was decreasing as well. He started to fuck her at incredible speeds. While he did this he took one hand from Bulma's waist and inserted three fingers into Chi-Chi's pussy, thrusting at the same speed as he was Bulma. After a long time of this Gohan removed his digits from Chi-Chi's pussy and with both hands spread her ass cheeks. He saw a tight hole and, managed to push his tongue inside of it. While doing this he reinserted both his middle and fore-fingers inside of the black haired women.

Gohan started to feel his release coming, but held it in. He didn't want it to end so quickly. But theirs seemed to come too quickly. He could feel the walls closing in on his member and fingers, but despite how tight it was Gohan fucked them as hard as he could.

After three minutes of this he felt the walls close in on his dick again.

He took out his finger, and cock. Then he reentered Chi-Chi and started fingering Bulma. He then finally had another idea. He mentally thanked Piccolo for teaching him this. He got off the bed and concentrated his power before creating five clones of himself. Then he did his last transformation. He screamed as he went through the transition between Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2. His dick extended another inch in length, and 2 in width. When he was finished he looked at the two women who were now sprawled on the bed in a sweaty heap, all kindness leaving him. Gohan and his clones forced the women into all fours positions again.

Two went behind them, another two in front of them, and Gohan and his last clone underneath them.

The ones behind them spread their ass cheeks in unison and didn't hesitate in pushing inside their assholes with enough force to knock a freight train over. The clones in front of them forced their mouths open and rammed their dicks inside of the women's mouths. And finally Gohan and his partner slammed their erect cocks into the goddesses' openings. After five minutes of this Gohan noticed how much their breasts were bouncing in front of his face. He grabbed his woman's boobs and sucked on the nipples. They continued this for several hours straight. Gohan had made Bulma and Chi-Chi climax countless times. It was the crack of dawn before Gohan started to feel his own release coming. He and his clones rammed into them as hard as they possibly could, and when they couldn't hold it in anymore they thrust as deep inside of them as they possibly could go and came inside of them. The women's eyes rolled to the back of their heads and they lost consciousness. Gohan returned to his base form. He still had a large amount of energy left, and he still wasn't satisfied. His clones fucked the two women again. Neither one made any signs that they would wake up. There was a difference now however. It would take several hours in Super Saiyan 2 form to feel his release, but in his base form it took about two. He and his clones fucked them with all the energy that their bodies would allow. Gohan had a feeling that there were several earthquakes in the love making session. Gohan didn't care though, he would keep doing this until he was satisfied. Gohan felt his release coming again and he thrust into the two women as deeply as possible. After he came inside of them for the second time, he finally pulled out of the two women, satisfied… for the moment.

His clones disappeared and Gohan clothed Bulma and Chi-Chi and, after putting Chi-Chi to bed, picked Bulma up bridal style went out of the window and flew to her room where he laid her down. He left and went to his room. When inside he crumpled in the bed and instantly fell asleep.

When he woke up, the events of last night replayed in his head. Even though he knew what he did was wrong he didn't feel bad about it. But it only worsened his 'feeling' more than even last night. Gohan wanted more, and he knew it now.

He got out of his room after taking a shower. He got into a gi that was similar to his father's, and then went to the training room.

After training he left and saw that Bulma wasn't in the room she was in usually in. Gohan went to her room and knocked. When he got a "Come in." he saw a sight that surprised him.

"Hey Gohan, would you mind helping me up? I can't move my legs." She was on the floor, where she evidently tried to move from but could only manage to crawl (albeit weakly) before the energy left her. Gohan looked at her for a moment. His 'feeling' was soaring. She was vulnerable in this state. Gohan could do whatever he liked with her…

The demi-saiyan shook the thoughts out of his head and picked Bulma up bridal style.

"Where do you need to go Bulma?" He asked.

"To your mom's room. I need to talk to her."

Gohan started to walk to his mother's room as instructed, but with each step his anxiety rose.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" When Bulma shook her head he started to explain. "You were drunk last night. I could not tell you how many bottles surrounded you. I tried to take you to your rooms, but you both fell asleep." He didn't meet her eyes when he said the last part. Gohan was a horrible liar. So to not raise any suspicion he didn't meet her eyes.

Bulma put most of the pieces together but then she remembered the dream she had.

"Do you remember any of the things we said about your father?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. You were both talking to each other. But you were so drunk I'm surprised you could even tell what the other was saying." He looked at her, his curiosity rising. "What were you saying about my father?"

The memory of the things they said made Bulma blush. She could remember one thing. The bet. And then there was that dream… Bulma's face became if possible even redder.

"Forget it. It's nothing." They had reached Chi-Chi's room now. Bulma knocked on the door. But she got a groan as a response. She opened the door and saw Chi-Chi in the same position as she was.

'Damn. Did I do 'that' to them that hard?' Gohan thought. He put Bulma in a chair and helped Chi-Chi up. "Do you need help with anything else?"

"No I'm okay. Can you leave us Gohan; I need to talk to Bulma." His mother asked him.

The boy nodded before exiting the room.

Despite the door being closed and the fact that he was walking away quickly Gohan could hear the entire conversation due to his Saiyan hearing.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Bulma asked.

"No I just remember one thing clearly." Chi-Chi replied, although her voice was grim.

"The bet?" Bulma was hesitant in asking.

"…Yes."

"What was the bet exactly about again?"

"…We bet on who could… 'pleasure' Goku more. The rest of the details are blurry. All I remember is having a strange dream after that…"

Gohan paled after she said that.

"Yeah, me too. What was yours about?"

"I… remember me, you, and Gohan in the dream." She stopped after that.

"I did too. But what happened in yours?" Bulma had an ever so slight pang of fear in her voice.

"We… We all…" Chi-Chi choked on her own words. "We had… sex. All three of us. In this room. We did it because we thought he was Goku." She forced out.

"…I dreamt the same thing." Bulma said after a long silence.

The color drained completely from Gohan's face. Saying his skin was whiter than snow would not be exaggerating. He did the only thing his mind screamed for him to do. He sprinted back to the room with all the speed he could muster. But on the way he was stopped by Chi-Chi who had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Gohan, we need to talk." Chi-Chi said in a monotone voice. Fear moving him he followed her into the room.

It was much darker inside then he remembered. The only source of light was from the hallway.

"Uh… Mom."

He was silenced by someone's lips. The door slammed leaving him in darkness. The light turned on to reveal it was Chi-Chi who pushed Gohan on the bed. Gohan saw Bulma standing to the side and the demi-saiyan saw she was naked. He looked at the beach ball sized tits that had pink nipples. His eyes wandered to her lower section. The 'feeling' had overtaken him again. She walked to him, deliberately swinging her hips. His dick became erect at the sight of her body. She was in front of him now. She got on her knees and started stroking his member. It became completely erect immediately. She enveloped his 11 inch dick with her tits leaving only the head out, which she then put in her mouth and sucked on it while putting her tongue inside the dick hole as she began to tit-fuck him. As Gohan moaned loudly he saw the door open, and in came Android #18.

"I'm only going to do this to repay you for getting me out of Cell." She closed the door behind her.

She then stripped for him, as did Chi-Chi. When they halfway finished Gohan saw the size of both their breasts for the first time. He was surprised when he saw that their tits were the same size as Bulma's. There were only slight differences in size. But unless one looked closely they would seem the exact same size. They walked to him, swinging their hips as well. Chi-Chi crawled on top of Gohan and got in a sitting position above his mouth.

"Eat me out." She ordered. Gohan did as he was told and lapped out her juices. He felt #18 on his stomach and he entered two fingers inside of her and kept pumping into her with his digits.

Soon Bulma was bored with just a blowjob and mounted him. She lowered herself onto his length and screamed in ecstasy as she started bouncing up and down on his dick. He added two more fingers to #18's pussy and she did the same as Bulma, and he started licking more feverishly on Chi-Chi's opening. He kept doing this and he made them switch places whenever they climaxed.

This went on for a while, and Gohan did something else. When they were switching he had a few clones trap them all and chose one of the three to fuck. He chose Bulma first and lay down on his back. She mounted him immediately, grabbed his shoulders, and rode him again wildly. Her bouncing tits made Gohan reach up and squeeze them. Then he leaned higher and sucked on her left nipple and massaged the other breast. He licked, bit, and sucked on it and felt it grow very hard. He moved to the other nipple and massaged the other breast. He stopped completely after several transitions and grabbed her hips and started pulling her up and started slamming her onto his dick. Just when she was about to climax, a clone took her off of him and put him next to the other two, while slowly going in and out of her.

Gohan chose Chi-Chi next and this time he put her on all fours. He got behind her grabbed her hips and shoveled into her as fast and as hard as he could. Several times he would slap her ass just to get an extra moan from her. After an hour of pummeling into her, he pulled out of her pushed her down on her stomach and spread her ass cheeks. And finally without warning he thrust into her tight ass-hole. She screamed out in pain, but that didn't stop Gohan from starting to pound into her. He pounded into her as hard as he could, then he suddenly wrapped his arms around her stomach and fell on his back, putting her on top. Chi-Chi started bouncing on his cock, whenever she went down her tits would bounce in her face. Gohan started fingering her as time went on. He sensed her climax coming and his clone grabbed her and started her torture session again.

Finally it was #18's turn. He threw her on her back. "Pull your knees to your shoulders."

The android did as she was told, and Gohan entered her and started pummeling into her. Gohan had to admit, she was pretty damn tight. He saw her breasts bouncing from the sheer force of his thrusts. She let go of her legs and they rested on Gohan's shoulders. Gohan instantly wrapped his arms around his legs and he thrust harder into the android. He slammed into her as hard as he could while staying in his base form. He spread her legs and leaned down to suck her tits. When she was close to her climax Gohan pulled out of her and the third clone grabbed her and pulled in and out of her slowly.

Gohan stood in front of the three women, as he started to charge his power to maximum. He shifted to his second form quickly and looked at the three with unsympathetic eyes. He positioned himself on the bed by laying down. The clones put Bulma on top of him and put Chi-Chi behind them. #18 was put in front of them. Gohan thrust into Bulma and thrust with all the strength he could muster. Her breasts bounced in his face and he leaned in to suck on her tits. Bulma moaned but had to stop when she was forced to eat #18 out. A clone appeared behind the blonde and spread her ass revealing the tight hole which the clone thrust into quickly. As she moaned #18 was silenced by a clone putting his cock in her mouth. As for Chi-Chi she lapped at Gohan and Bulma's juices as Gohan pounded into the blue haired woman. Two clones put flipped her on her back and each fucked a hole each. The orgy went on like this for many hours. The clones still didn't show any signs of fatigue and the sun was only poking out of the horizon! For many times they would only speed up when it seemed someone was about to lose consciousness. Finally after what seemed like an eternity all the clones and Gohan came inside of them. They pulled out and the clones disappeared as Gohan surveyed his 'work'.

No one was able to move. Only breathe as cum trickled out of their holes. Gohan smirked as he returned to his base form. If they thought he was anywhere near finished then they were wrong. It would take multiple climaxes from his dick to stop him now. He was gaining more energy. #18 suddenly stood up.

"I repaid you. Now I'll be going." She jumped out of the window after dressing. Gohan beamed at the two remaining women, who were both barely clinging to consciousness, and pulled Bulma out of the sweaty heap. He put her on all fours and put her so that her head was above his dick. He started to eat her out while grabbing her ass. Bulma crumpled and started to suck on his dick slowly but slowly went faster. He closed his eyes and continued to have his oral sex session. He licked into her with more fervor then before and Bulma did the same. She began to shift her legs after a few minutes and Gohan took this as a sign and pulled his tongue out of her as she reached her orgasm. The juices spilled out of her pussy and Gohan lapped them up. He pushed his tongue inside of her and searched in her until he found a nub.

He licked there and Bulma's moans grew as she continued to suck his dick. Soon she started to hobble her head on his cock, making Gohan moan as he felt his cum start to build up inside of him. A few minutes later he groaned as he shot his seed into her mouth.

Gohan picked Bulma up and put her on her knees, making her lift her ass slightly. He got behind her and grabbed her elbows, before he finally thrust his dick into the blue haired woman. He shoved his cock into her ruthlessly and her moans only inspired him to ram her harder. Besides Gohan loved seeing her ass jiggle whenever he thrust into her. She could feel Gohan start to shovel into her at a faster and harder pace, and soon she felt his cum flowing into her, making her feel like she was melting away. She almost lost what little grip of consciousness that she had left. She fell to the side and breathed heavily.

Gohan looked at Chi-Chi. She didn't even have time to react before Gohan pushed her on her back and forced her legs to her shoulders, which she responded to by holding her legs up for hm. He thrust into her without hesitation and started fucking her brutally. He thrust deeper and deeper into her. He buried his hands in her breasts, as he thrust as hard, fast, and deep into her as possible. Gohan felt her walls close in on his dick as she climaxed. He knew it would take more than that to wear her out. Gohan knew his father was stronger than this…

Gohan's black hair changed to gold and his black eyes became teal. Gohan rammed into her with his renewed supply of power and speed. Gohan could feel another earthquake happening at the moment as he thrust into her pussy. Gohan screamed out as he released his load. It seemed the amount of time it took for him to cum was decreasing, but at the same time his cum developed quicker as well. Gohan didn't show any signs of stopping, or even slowing down. He kept thrusting into her and kept cumming inside of her each time with the amount greater in size and the time getting shorter. At one point it seemed he was giving Chi-Chi a flowing stream of cum.

After what seemed like an eternity Gohan pulled out of his mother. Bulma was using the wall as a support as she tried to walk to her dresser. Gohan walked behind her and slapped her ass, earning a yelp from Bulma. He squeezed her ass cheek before throwing her back on the bed.

"Where are you going Bulma, I'm far from finished." Gohan growled out while looking at the two women lustfully. This was starting to get to his head. He made the transition between his final transformation, and spread Bulma's ass cheeks, revealing a tight hole. Bulma screamed in pain when Gohan forced his dick deep into her. Gohan rammed her with all the power and speed he could muster, not missing a beat. Another earthquake rocked the entire building but Gohan didn't care. He shifted his partner's position so Bulma was sitting with her back to Gohan. Bulma started bouncing on Gohan's cock as the 11 year old lay on his back.

Gohan's hands trailed up Bulma's body until they cupped her large breasts, while pinching her nipples between his fingers. Gohan was bored with the performance Bulma gave him (though if she was able to do this much then he had to give her some credit) he started thrusting into Bulma's ass at great speeds. It was the same speed as before, but now Gohan was holding back. He was definitely getting stronger, that was for sure, but if he kept going all out he doubted they would be able to 'pleasure' him anymore for a while.

Chi-Chi and Bulma lay unconscious on the cum filled bed. Gohan glared at them. He couldn't fuck them anymore. He was sure that their wombs would burst if he came into them anymore.

Gohan heard a knock on the door and he heard the voice of a woman, Bulma's mom.

Gohan smirked. He had found himself a new partner.


	2. 18 & Mrs Briefs

Gohan headed towards the door, unlocking it, opening it, grabbing Mrs. Breifs and throwing her on the bed before closing and locking the door again at a speed greater than light.

She landed on the bed, pulling herself up and taking in the sight before her.

Her daughter and her best friend's wife lay unconscious on the bed, and the smell of semen filled her nose.

She barely registered this fact in her mind before she felt a hand grip her shirt and shorts. A loud rip filled her ears, and she looked back at the boy with golden hair and teal eyes.

He stood there, completely naked, and her eyes couldn't help but trail down to his waist, and then lower than that, to a sight that made her eyes widen.

Gohan's length was at least 13 inches, maybe even more!

His lustful gaze left none of his wants to her imagination.

"G-Gohan!" She exclaimed that when she saw that look as he walked towards her. She tried crawling away from him quickly; obviously trying to get away, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist weakly, and turned to see Chi-Chi.

"Please… let him…" She whispered just enough for her to understand that Gohan needed this, that his needs were probably so much greater that he himself had no control over himself. She said all of this through her gaze.

Mrs. Briefs' eyes widened, but she nodded all the same in understanding.

Gohan was looking at her, seeing the look the two gave each other, and saw how Mrs. Briefs nodded. He watched as she pulled her remaining clothing off, leaving her in a large white bra and panties. She looked hesitant for a moment, but reached behind her back a moment later, unclasping her bra making her breasts bounce out.

She pulled her panties off slowly as well, revealing the shaven pussy.

Once they were off, Gohan lunged.

He pushed her forcibly on her back, pinning her down.

Before she knew it, Mrs. Briefs had Gohan's dick scraping into her.

She gasped at the feeling of his dick inside her, but she had to quickly adjust to the unusual length. Gohan thrust into her wildly, clenching his teeth as he continued to drill into the woman underneath him.

After a while he saw how much she was getting hurt by the amount of power in his thrusts, and looking at Bulma, who was still unconscious, he knew he wanted this to last longer. He pulled his length out of her, reverting to his original form. His dick decreased in length by a couple inches, but it was fine to Gohan. He needed more anyways.

Before she could recover from the session, he was back inside her, thrusting into her as his very life depended on it. He gripped her womanly hips so tightly that Mrs. Briefs thought that they would break under the pressure.

After about an hour, Gohan felt his release coming, but held it in with all his willpower. He pulled out of her suddenly, flipping her over so that her ass faced him. He gripped her hips again, thrusting into her with incredible power.

Mrs. Briefs had been screaming in pleasure for the entire time, any objections to this torn to shreds with her vagina. After an hour she felt her penetrated pussy get thrust into at an even faster pace, and she gripped the sheets from the pleasure.

She felt a giant amount of seeds explode into her a few moments later.

Her body felt as if it was melting away, and she shuddered before collapsing on the bed.

He pulled his dick out of her, seeing her move much more slowly than before.

Gohan smirked at this, but was surprised when she started crawling to him, putting his dick between her breasts.

She hesitated, looking down at the dick between her mounds that had semen coming out of the hole, surprised that it was still so swollen. She probably would've kept staring at it if it weren't for the fact that Gohan grabbed her head and forced it in her mouth. Her eyes widened, but she still started moving her head up and down the shaft of his length, her head soon hobbling it. She felt Gohan pull out of her mouth slightly to move his dick between her breasts more. She pulled her mouth off his cock completely, feeling Gohan start to tit-fuck her. He thrust into her soft, giant pillows without hesitation, and he moaned at the feeling he got. He didn't even bother holding in his cum at that moment. After several minutes of this, he grabbed her shoulders, thrusting in and releasing his cum all over her face. She was taken aback by the amount of semen he released, but still released his dick from her breasts. Then to her surprise, a hand grabbed her shoulder and started licking her face of the semen, until her face was completely cleaned. Mrs. Briefs was shocked to see that Bulma was the one who licked it off her. Gohan lifted her up, holding her by her ass, and began pummeling into her as soon as he positioned himself after performing his first transformation. As the meaty dick pulled in and out of her at a speed that could break any record, Mrs. Briefs didn't contain the gasp from within her throat.

She also had to admit that it felt like her vagina was about to break from the sheer size of Gohan's member.

But like before, she didn't complain.

She wanted this desperately.

After another hour of his dick thrusting into her, Gohan started to feel someone sucking on his testicles, increasing the pleasure dramatically. Gohan felt Mrs. Briefs wrap her legs around him, and he felt something hold her to him for him, and Gohan proceeded to start massaging and sucking on her wildly bouncing breasts.

She screamed loudly as her climax hit her.

The walls closed around Gohan's dick, and he continued thrusting despite how tight it felt.

He pulled out of Mrs. Briefs after cumming inside her ten minutes later.

He saw all three women were awake now, and he laid himself down to see what they'd do.

Bulma crawled over him, putting him in the position to eat her out. He pushed his tongue into her opening and started to imitate the movements of his dick inside her.

Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs both got on either side of Gohan's still erect dick, and they enveloped both sides with their breasts. They both started to tit-fuck him eHHHat the same time, making Gohan start thrusting into their breasts a moment later, increasing the pleasure he felt.

He began licking Bulma's opening more feverishly, rubbing his tongue right on her clitoris. She moaned loudly, riding his face wildly. A few moments later, she screamed as she felt her climax hit her. Her juices covered Gohan's face and he lapped up her juices deeply as Bulma used the headboard for support. Gohan continued thrusting his length into the two women's breasts until his cum shot up and covered the two's faces and partially their hair.

The three women started switching places whenever Gohan came and they licked most of the cum off themselves.

This went on for a long time until Gohan made them all get in all four positions with his clones. He got behind the one in the middle, Chi-Chi, and thrust into her, earning a gasp in reply. He began thrusting into her brutally.

Bulma evidently braced herself for the clones to thrust themselves inside them, but she didn't get this.

Instead she felt two fingers push inside her.

Gohan began fingering Bulma and her mother at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Chi-Chi was screaming from her own pleasure, but Bulma and her mother were being tortured from the pace Gohan was going.

They moaned their complaints, but Gohan didn't seem to care.

Chi-Chi's walls closed around his length, and Gohan only started thrusting with less compassion.

She climaxed again from the pleasure, and Gohan turned to his second form now.

He began thrusting so hard that, despite him pummeling her earlier, his previous thrusts looking as though they were light pushes.

Her moans couldn't help but make Bulma get wet, and after a while she climaxed. Gohan felt this on his fingers, but instead of speeding up, he slowed down even _more_.

She felt like exploding from the amount of torture she felt.

Chi-Chi had her climax fast approaching, but just when she was about to reach it, Gohan pulled out of her abruptly.

She moaned in protest, but she and Mrs. Briefs were switched places at that second, and Gohan began his mother's torture session, reverting back to his first transformation, pummeling Mrs. Briefs at an incredible speed again.

Bulma realized then that he would continue the same pattern that he did when he fucked #18 with them when her mother wasn't present.

She moaned at this, feeling slight anticipation at this, but then saw that when her mother was about to climax a third time, he flipped them but never started fucking her, only fucking Chi-Chi and her mother again and again in this process.

She tried moaning in protest when she realized this, but then Gohan stopped fingering her altogether, only leaving his fingers inside her with absolutely no movement. This only increased her torture when she saw how much pleasure the other two women were in, she started moving her hips to try and feel the pleasure herself. However, this only resulted in a clone stopping all her movements, with another jerking off his erect dick until he came on her face. The smell was intoxicating for Bulma, but the clone prevented her from licking it off her face.

It trailed down her face and she felt the same agonizing smell fill her nostrils.

Then came her turn at long last.

Gohan pulled out of Chi-Chi again, and the clones grabbed his and Bulma's mothers and thrust into them in a torturing pace.

He got behind her, forcing her to be in front of them, and they licked her face of the hot, steaming cum.

Bulma closed her eyes at this, but then gasped when she felt Gohan thrust his length inside her, forcing it in ruthlessly.

Gohan shoveled his length inside her ferociously, earning the well-earned scream that emitted from Bulma. Her breasts bounced as she felt the satisfaction of having his dick fuck her. The grip he had on her waist threatened to break it, but then he grabbed the back of her elbows again, pushing it even farther into her. Bulma could barely breathe because he was so deep. She could've sworn he had entered her womb at this point! If it continued like this, and Gohan came inside her…

Just as the realization came to her, Gohan came his gigantic load inside her, and she felt it filling her womb within seconds, making her melt away in seconds.

She hung her head from exhaustion, tired even only after the first load, but Gohan started pounding into her again, making what she didn't know was either a loud moan of pleasure or a scream of delight emit from her.

Sure, she could barely feel her own body after her short rest, but she didn't care anymore. She had done this at first to help Gohan, since it was most likely his Saiyan hormones at work that made him do this. But secretly she wanted more. If her "dream" from the night before was right, she was really going to genuinely want Gohan. She had sexual needs as well, and she desperately wanted – no,_needed_ – this.

And Gohan was taking care of every last one of her needs.

She wouldn't complain even if she died like this…

Little did any of them know, #18 was outside. She could hear the moans from outside, and she secretly needed more. All that time in that capsule made her stiff and tired to the point that she needed to move around more. But like Bulma (little did she know herself) she had needs herself, Android or otherwise. But it seemed that bastard doctor had implanted much more amplified sexual needs.

She had been searching for Gohan when she first came, and despite herself, she knew she needed to at least thank him. She had searched for his power level, but when she noticed the extremely high power level, she knew it had to be him.

And she was right.

But she could also hear moans and felt that there were two more people inside.

The moans themselves were self-explanatory.

At that moment, she felt that thanks wouldn't have been any better than with her using her body.

At the time she didn't feel her needs. But two minutes after flying away, she suddenly couldn't help stopping in mid-air, noticing how much she felt different.

That's when they came.

The images of her memories during that session.

And deep down she knew it had to be something about her being, not just an Android, but Gero's android.

The bastard must've made her sexual needs greater so that when she awoke…

#18 wished she had been the one to crush Gero's head instead of her brother. That perverted old…

Her thoughts were broken when she felt her needs spike again.

The need was so great that it almost hurt!

And being an Android…

Before she knew it, #18 found herself flying back towards the building, only to see a sight that made her want to bust in the room.

At that moment, she felt herself getting wet, but she didn't even try leaving again.

Instead, she entered once more.

She didn't say anything, but Gohan still noticed her stripping again.

Once she was naked, she saw how his huge dick pushed forcefully inside that blue haired woman.

Moments later, she saw cum trickle out of the hole whenever he thrust again.

Then he pulled out, his dick now covered in cum.

The clones he made disappeared and released Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs, and they all saw how he looked at them, then to his dick.

Each one started moving towards him, and each seemed to be thinking differently.

Bulma and Mrs. Briefs both started tit-fucking Gohan at the same time, while Chi-Chi sucked on his dick's head.

#18 saw him looking at her, and she was surprised that he showed no signs of feeling pleasure, and she saw him gesture towards him, making her walk over silently, suddenly getting another idea.

She lifted her leg over him, lowering herself over his face. She felt his tongue start licking inside a moment later. After a few seconds of her moaning in pleasure, starting to bounce on his face, she felt two hands spread her ass and felt thrust something thrusting in.

If she were still human, #18 would've choked.

Instead, she grabbed Gohan's head and started riding his face faster, moaning loudly.

She came soon after, and Gohan had clones start grabbing the four women, choosing each one of them.

He picked Mrs. Briefs first, and she lay on her side, lifting up her leg.

Gohan helped lift it up with one hand, driving his length inside of her opening and thrusting ferociously. Her breasts bounced wildly up and down form the force of the thrusts, but Gohan never gave any signs of stopping… even when she came after an hour. He drove his dick even harder into her, and she wondered if he would ever cum.

He did after another two hours.

By now it was well into the night.

She felt him thrust into her completely again, and now she felt a much larger load than any of the others shoot into her womb.

He pulled out of her at long last, and a clone grabbed her and thrust into her slowly from behind, gripping her elbows tightly.

He took Bulma then, getting behind her and lifting her knees to the air. He started thrusting again, and her breasts bounced with every push. He tore into her opening, earning a pleasured exclaim from the blue-haired woman. He felt her reach behind and grab his head from behind her, trying to hold onto something. His meaty length still tore into her for another three hours, and soon she felt his large load explode inside her, earning him a scream.

A clone took her as well, and Chi-Chi came next.

He held her in a similar position to Bulma, but only lifted her ankles to her shoulders while holding her knees. He went even deeper inside her than both of the previous women combined, this time moaning at the feeling he got. Chi-Chi did the same thing Bulma did, which was hold onto her son's head and hold as if for dear life. Three hours later, the sun poked out from the horizon, an Gohan came again.

As the clone took her, with the other clones fucking them awake, #18 was thrown on all fours. She couldn't even compose herself before the long dick forced its way into her, forcing his length into her doggy style. #18 could feel herself gasping for breath, her elbows in a death grip as Gohan pummeled into her. Her tits bounced from the force of his thrusts, and again after three hours, Gohan came inside her.

Gohan made several more clones of himself, forcing the women into all-four positions. He got underneath #18, since her opening was the tightest. The clones all got in their respective positions, four getting behind them, another four in front of them, and three under them. The four behind forced their asses open, the four underneath them gripping their hips, and the ones in front forcing their mouths open. They all thrust into their women, fucking them again at an indescribable pace. Each woman was driven to their climax at a pace that rivaled that pace. After an hour, Mrs. Briefs was the first to lose consciousness. Bulma came second another hour after that. But the clones still fucked them just as brutally, even in their sleep. #18 and Chi-Chi were the only ones still awake. Though it was only because of Chi-Chi's experience with Goku that kept her going, #18 saw this and felt as if she were being indirectly challenged. She did her best to stay awake, and Chi-Chi was too, albeit for different reasons little did she know. Then came the next two hours, and Chi-Chi lost consciousness after giving up on this ever ending. #18 would've gave a triumphant sound… if it weren't for the dick inside her mouth. However, she could barely mentally bask in her victory before Gohan and his clones let out his release. It filled her with its own white-hot heat, and she felt it filling her throat, before she too lost consciousness.

The clones fucked them for another 4 hours before they came inside them again.

Gohan was breathing hard, but he and his clones did everything they could to make the women swallow the cum in their throats. After doing this (in a way that got the opposite result of what Gohan planned) the clones put the four wome around him, putting them in different positions on top of him.

He fell asleep soon after, with Mrs. Brief's hand on his dick, #18's pussy on his knee, ass facing him, Chi-Chi's breast cupped tightly in his hand, and Bulma's giant boobs in his face.

None of the women would ever believe that Gohan had fucked them for over a day…


	3. When Lust backfires

Gohan woke up, seeing the four women all oveer him.

Bulma still was underneath him, his head between her large breasts.

Mrs. Briefs had moved somewhat in her sleep, and Gohan could feel her giant pillows suffocate his already rock-hard dick, her breathing not helping much.

#18 still had her pussy on his knee, and her ass still faced his way.

But Chi-Chi...

He looked around, trying to see where the fourth goddess of a woman was.

Then he saw her, walking out of the shower, her body wet and glistening, toweling herself off, not noticing that Gohan's dick twitched at the sight of her body.

She looked over to him, his body covered by the three women around him, and the head of his dick stood in her sight, as if pleading her toto come closer.

Chi-Chi smiled at him, walking to him without waking up the other girls.

She leaned down, over Mrs. Briefs, and took the parts that her pillows didn't cover with her mouth, sucking delicately on it, Gohan moaning lowly at the feeling.

She sucked signifiantly harder after a moment, and Gohan gave a much louder moan now, taking the sleeping women out of their blissful slumber one by one.

#18, being the sharpest of the three, was the first to wake up, and she lifted her head up, cum still coming out of her mouth. Her legs moved and fidgetted, and she soon felt the memories of the day before flash in her mind. She looked behind her, seeing that the boy's knee was implanted into her pussy, the other blonde woman holding his lengh between her breasts, while his mother sucked him off.

Mrs. Briefs woke up next, mainly due to the rapid breathing mixed with the moans filling her ears.

She looked up, seeing the raven haired beauty sucking her son off greedily.

Bulma was the last to wake up, and she looked down, seeing the women each pleasuring Gohan, the saiyan himself with his head between her breasts.

She looked back to the women, watching what each was doing.

Chi-Chi sucked deeply on Gohan's length, sucking as though it were the last and tastiest lollipop in the world, trying to get every last ounce of the taste out of it until it became dry, even closing her eyes to shut out her surroundings to focus only on the pole in her mouth.

Her mother was tit-fucking him, moving one breast up one side of his length, while bringing the other one down the other side, and vice versa. She kept licking above the side of the dick that had the lowered breast on it, obviously enjoying the process.

And finally, #18 was licking the front of his dick, her tongue lashing out like a snake on the parts that Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs didn't get, but at times licking part of Mrs. Briefs nipples through coincidence.

But the most conspicuous part of what she did was the fact that she was on all fours, her round, firm ass sticking up in the air, her glistening pussy right in Gohan's face, but just far enough that he couldn't lick up at it.

Bulma was surprised when she saw Gohan not trying anything, but then noticed how he would try to reach, but his arms failed to move much more, though they didn't move at all.

She smirked at this, quickly realizing that his body had experienced too much tiring activity in the past couple of days, and his body had finally tuckered out on him.

She wrapped her arms around him, her breasts pressing harder against the sides of his head as a result.

#18 had looked behind herself, trying to see if Gohan had reacted at all, and saw the way he was, his arms still trying to grab her waist to pull her down, yet was held back by Bulma.

She smirked at the sight, and decided to tease/torture him a bit.

She turned her back to him again, only now much more extensive with her licks, shaking her ass side to side, yet still not close enough for him to lick into her.

She began licking more feverishly after a minute, and soon Gohan came, his body not even able to hold in his own cum anymore.

Chi-Chi felt it shoot into her mouth, and she spit it all back out quickly, covering Gohan's dick and Mrs. Briefs breasts. She let go of both of her breasts, both of them falling and jiggling as cum fell on them. She was taken aback by the time it took for Gohan to cum, as his "performance" the night before showed he could last much longer than he had just then.

However, that still didn't prepare her for when #18 and Chi-Chi both began feasting on her breasts and Gohan's still stiff dick (though it was slightly less so now). They licked every last inch of Gohan's dick, still covered in that richly flavored cum, then began attacking her breasts, the only thing left that still had his cum. They licked on and around it, their hopeful and waiting mouths trying to take every drop of cum left.

When they finished, Chi-Chi rose from the bed, walking to her dresser as she opened it, taking out a few outfits to wear.

Gohan's mind was swimming. He couldn't see anything, or even hear anything.

Not even when Chi-Chi spoke to #18, telling her to do something that made her smirk.

All of the girls, with the exception of Bulma, each took a shower, getting dressed inside the room, then waiting for the others to finish.

When the third female got out, #18 picked up Gohan, carrying him off of Bulma, giving her time to go to get dressed and showered.

While she did that, #18 couldn't help noticing how his body had cum covering several places.

As Bulma got out, she looked to Gohan, watching as #18 took him to the bathroom, setting water in the tub and washing him clean.

"#18," Chi-Chi's voice called from the door, "We'll be going to the training room. Will you meet us there?"

#18 gripped the base of Gohan's dick tightly, smirking at his expression, and nodded in response.

Chi-Chi left then, pretending not to notice her actions, or the glint in #18's eye.

#18 locked the door behind her, then closed and locked the door to the bathroom, turning her back to Gohan.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt, flipping it off to show her breasts as they bounced out into the air.

She took the part of her pants, pushing them down and taking them off after kicking them off onto the floor, revealing that she was currently wearing no undergarments.

She watched as Gohan grew stiff at the sight of her body.

"You overdid it with me yesterday," #18 smirked, "And as punishment..."

She got into the shower, lifting her long legs over Gohan, to put her feet on either side of his body, looking down on him.

She simply stared at him for a long time, then turned her back to him, stepping backwards, then getting on all fours again, getting into a semi 69 position, only once again putting her pussy just out of reach for Gohan to lick. She wrapped her hands around his length tightly, causing Gohan's breath to catch in his throat. She jerked him off, steadilly making him harder, shaking her ass in his face again to speed up the process. It worked, as it got harder much faster.

When she was sure that it was as hard as it would get, she pointed it to her mouth, engulfing it in her mouth, sucking harshly, deep throating him occasionally, putting her hands over the part of his dick her mouth couldn't take.

After a while, she released most of his dick, replacing her hands with her breasts, tit-fucking him while sucking only on the head of his length.

Then she abruptly stopped, getting off of him, turning to face him again, getting on her knees, positioning herself, and pushing his length inside of herself, grasping his shoulders, gasping at the

feeling.

She began grinding her hips against his slowly, his tortured look not

making her ride him any faster.

Once several moments passed, she started riding him gradually faster,

moaning louder and louder at her own pleasure.

Her breasts bounced wildly, her hard pink nipples attracting Gohan's trailing eyes more strongly than the world's strongest magnet could attract any metal.

She started grinding even more wildly, his dick scraping into her, her climax starting to build again, until finally she let out one loud scream, her walls closing around him tightly.

Gohan moaned loudly, his seeds pumping into her.

#18 was breathing hard, her breathing severely rugged, as she smiled down at Gohan, leaning down and grasping his head, whispering, "What we have planned might make what you did to us look like a picnic, especially in your current condition."

She stood up, pulling his dick out of her slowly, then getting off of him, grabbing a towel and wiping herself off.

Once she was finished, she left, coming back with Gohan's gi in hand, still not clothed at all.

Without even uttering a word, she picked him up, put him on a chair inside the bedroom, and clothed him wordlessly.

Once finished, she took her own clothes, getting dressed quickly, and picked him up bridal style, going outside into the hallway.

As she walked, Gohan didn't fail to notice how there was absolutely no one inside the building in sight.

He puzzled over this for several moments, then finally remembered that today was a holiday for everyone, even Custodial staff, since Bulma had become President of the company.

He couldn't really do much however to comment on this, as he could barely move his arms for a few seconds, let alone actually speak.

#18 walked inside the training room, the other three women waiting inside the training section.

She walked down into the room, setting Gohan down onto the ground in a sitting position facing the trio in the center of the room.

Bulma saw that everyone was finally there, smiled, walked into the control room, and started setting everything they had planned.

Yup, she was sure that everyone was going to enjoy this.

Or maybe not Gohan.

At least at first.

She pushed the power button, and she walked back into the room, her body seeming to be pulled down harder into the ground.

She walked with slightly more difficulty as she walked through the 1.5x gravity room.

They all got into a square, then all almost simultaneously started shedding the clothes they wore, revealing their naked bodies for all to see.

Gohan truly couldn't move at all at this point.

He truly could watch them now, seeing their bodies to satisfy his ravenous eyes.

Needless to say, all of them had a large set of measurements.

But Gohan's eye didn't fail to notice the differences.

Bulma had the largest J-Cups, second only to her mother, yet her ass wasn't the most firm, though she had a completely shaved pussy.

Mrs. Briefs had the second largest, with them barely being much different in size, and also had a slightly more firm ass than Bulma's, complete with a shaven pussy like her daughter's.

#18 had the third largest breasts, which still were only I-Cups, and also had a the more firm ass of the former two, along with a patch of blonde pussy hair.

Chi-Chi had the smallest breasts, though they weren't much smaller than #18's. Her ass however was the firmest of the four, which wasn't surprisingly from multiple years of exercising, and also a much more hairy pussy than the other three.

He watched as they got into a line, all four facing his direction.

Then the four faced another, the ones in the middle facing away from each other, and the outer ones facing the inner ones.

Bulma stared off her mother, and Chi-Chi did the same to #18.

Then they did different things.

Chi-Chi threw a kick with her left leg at #18's head, which she grabbed with a hand before it could hit home, pushing it away.

She responded with a punch of her own, which Chi-Chi barely grasped, jumping off of the ground and over #18's head, landing gracefully on the ground behind her.

Though they had barely done anything, Gohan felt himself getting hard at the sight of their bodies as they moved.

The beautiful bouncing of their breasts, the way their legs seemed to move for his entertainment, the sight of their pussies filling him lust.

The next few moves they did left them sweating, their bodies glistening in the light of the room.

Gohan felt himself getting stiffer as he watched, his eyes glued to the woman's movements.

He had to break eye contact when he saw the other two women walk to him a few moments later.

He only sit and watch as they sat next to him, tugging his shirt off off of him, pulling his pants slowly down, revealing the really hard dick, its head a bright red.

They both smiled to each other, then both started making movements.

Bulma got in front of him, on her knees, and pressed her giant breasts on either side of his dick, moving slightly up and down, only never reaching as far as the head of his dick.

Mrs. Briefs leaned forward, taking in the head of his dick and sucking deeply, soliciting a moan that was granted to her.

Gohan heard Bulma whisper to him when she noticed he looked down at them, "Enjoy the show they're giving Gohan."

He complied, looking to see that the women fighting had escalated the effort they put into their fighting.

Their breasts were bouncing and jiggling to their own movements, the sweat forming a shiny layer on them.

Gohan had increasing difficulty not looking at them however, as the girls on him had started increasing their pleasuring methods.

At one point, Mrs. Briefs had began riding him after putting him on his back on the floor, one side to the wall, the other to the two sparring.

Bulma had even took one of her mother's breasts and began sucking on it.

But every time Gohan's eyes strayed from the fighters, they became more tortuous than pleasurable with their sexual methods.

For example, Mrs. Briefs had started gradually riding more and more slowly every time Gohan even tried to glance her way.

She was watching him like a hawk.

He really wouldn't be able to take much more if this continued, as he was sure that he wouldn't even cum at one point, all because when it built up, Gohan reflexively looked up at Mrs. Briefs, making her go slower before he could reach his climax.

This pattern continued for who knows how long.

Then suddenly, they both stopped fighting, and Gohan looked up as Mrs. Briefs started going faster than before, his climax reaching him.

He braced himself for her to slow down, but she didn't, only went readily faster, her breasts bouncing wildly, her eyes finally shut tight, her head thrown back from the pleasure.

At long last, Gohan felt the walls close in on him, and he came, his seeds spilling into her.

He let his head hit the ground, the haziness of the world around him growing.

However, next moment, Bulma impaled herself with his dick, riding him like her mother had, grinding her hips into his, the moans following her first gasp loud.

Hours passed as Gohan got fucked by all four women, his body still refusing to move on his own accord.

#18 was the last person to make him cum before Chi-Chi spoke up, saying that he'd been punished enough.

Gohan's body was hurting severely from how much sex he just had, his body not even moving anymore.

They all smiled at his expression, #18 picking him up again bridal style.

"What do you plan to do now?" She asked Chi-Chi.

"We need to help him to suppress his urges. This was just the beginning. Goku went through the same thing. I think he'll try this again after he can walk around like he once did again. I should be able to keep him in check until he gets better." Chi-Chi spoke, looking down at Gohan.

"Let me come with you. I still have to repay this kid for what he did." #18 lied. Dr. Gero's program was still running high, and with the kid, she was actually able to satisfy herself.

If he were gone, she'd probably go mad.

Chi-Chi looked at her, sighing.

"Alright fine. You can come too. Just as long as you help out in the house. You'll be working with me for a long time." She looked to Bulma, asking if she could give them a way of getting back.

She complied, leading them out of the room, into the hall, still completely naked, taking them into a room.

She smiled at the teleportation machine, beaming with pride at it.

She turned back to Chi-Chi, the smile on her face still plastered on. "I'll be dropping by every once in a while as well to help with his hormones. You'll probably need another hand every once in a while."

Mrs. Briefs walked into the room, being the only one with clothing on, looking at the group strangely, "Why aren't any of you wearing your clothes?"

"We'd be wasting our time by putting them on. Trust me." Chi-Chi spoke before #18 or Bulma could (though Bulma did flush when she remembered that she wasn't going with them at that moment).

#18 looked down at the boy in her arms, just now realizing how similar their situations were as she looked at the sleeping boy.

They were both being driven by their own needs to do these things.

They were the same, in more than one way.

Realizing this, she felt as though she had to help the boy, not just for her gain, but his as well.

Regardless of the actual cost of that...

A few minutes later, Gohan would be laid down on his bed, his body stripped of any clothing.

He wouldn't realize until later that he'd have two women all over him when all three of them woke up


	4. Prisoner of War, Zangya

Several months had passed since that day, and anyone could find Bulma sitting at a dinner table, holding an infant in her arms, body free of any clothes as the window let moonlight shine in the room she was in.

After a few more days of fucking, Bulma eventually got pregnant by Gohan's seed.

She didn't try to abort it, for she knew it was her responsibility.

However, to keep the secret of what was happening with Gohan a secret, she had named the baby boy Trunks, mainly due to it deeply resembling the other Trunks.

No one knew that it was Gohan's child, not even the boy himself.

Most thought it was Vegeta's child, though he'd disappeared a long time ago, in what Bulma believed to be via a spaceship she had made.

That was the only logical explanation for why one of them disappeared shortly before Vegeta turned up missing.

But even while she was pregnant, Gohan still showed her no mercy in times of sex, until a bump started forming in her stomach.

Then, he settled for fucking Chi-Chi, #18, and her mother.

But, with her out of the picture, Gohan gave them even less mercy than before.

She cradled the baby in her arms, smiling as she held Trunks.

But, soon after she had had her baby, she could rejoin the "fuck circle" as she referred to it.

However, Bulma couldn't help feeling that Gohan had put an extra amount of effort into fucking her every night.

Probably to make up for lost time...

She sighed, getting up, walking towards the new second baby room she had set up in Chi-Chi's house, tucking in her child and smiling, before turning on the piece of technology she'd attached to it, seeing as the baby was sealed inside of her makeshift crib.

She'd made sure that the metal that surrounded the baby was sound proof, so that he wouldn't be woken up by the events that were soon to happening.

The reason she was naked was actually the main reason Bulma had moved into the Son house.

Almost every night, Gohan had been fucking them all brutally, but before he did any of that, he'd always tear off all of their clothes off, until not even the skill of the top ten best stitchers, not combined, but multiplied upon each other, could ever make the clothes the same way ever again.

The routine had its ups and downs, since Capsule Corporation needed its president.

Due to this, her teleportation device went through many advancements, including allowing her to hold a device that allowed her to teleport herself back to Capsule Corporation so she could do her work.

The method turned out to be rather sustainable in use.

However, to all of the women's surprise, there were several times where Gohan would show no sings of lust for them at all.

And every time that happened, he momentarily lost all of his due memories of his times of having sex.

It was a truly strange process, but it wasn't a bad thing though.

Even Chi-Chi, who had had the strongest lover of them and therefore the most tolerance to power, needed a break to avoid themselves from being so tired that even drinking water could be a task of difficulty.

Despite this, Bulma could be found walking to the master bedroom a few moments later, already hearing the screams of Chi-Chi and the impossibly loud slaps of flesh meeting.

* * *

Bulma felt ashamed of herself after thinking of this several minutes into the tournament that Gohan and many of the other Z-Fighters took place in.

It was a tournament paid for by Mr. Hercule Satan himself.

But, in the semi-final round, the alleged world champion went missing, while others were fighting for their lives.

She had probably had been thinking of those things because of the chance of Gohan, Trunks' father, of dying.

Or, at least until Gohan had entered his Super Saiyan 2 form.

It was one of those weeks that Gohan didn't recall any of the sex he'd had, so it strangely took a long time before he was able to use it.

He'd been fighting them by himself, and he coped well.

But then, at one moment, there was a rather bloody fight, as Gohan destroyed many of the monsters with a single punch.

When only two were left, one who seemed like the leader and the other who was a somewhat tall and beautiful girl, who's skin was both blue and hair orange, the leader seemed to transform into full power, skin turning green and hair becoming red, and attacked Gohan.

However, this proved no match against his powers.

During the time this happened, Hercule had gone into the transporting cars to take him to the location of the fight: which almost led to disaster.

His screaming could be heard through the camera, yet when people realized it was in fear, they became confused and scared.

But Bulma didn't blame them. How else would anyone react if their savior was acting in fear like this before even fighting?

The leader used him as a distraction, and as Gohan tried to save Hercule, he ended up almost getting a blast to the face.

Gohan flew away then, and the cameras picked up on them talking briefly, "Stay here." He said, voice cold yet clear.

Hercule simply nodded quickly, and watched as Gohan left again.

As he returned, Gohan looked at the duo remaining, the girl's eyes wide with fear.

"Why are you so afraid?" Gohan asked, footsteps leisurely as he walked towards them.

She only stared back, unable to speak an answer.

The leader decided to use the girl as a distraction then, and he pushed her roughly towards him, so hard she went flying.

But Gohan could tell what the leader had been doing; he moved so quickly that he couldn't have been seen by the naked eye, and he appeared before the green skinned man, his surprise so evident that his charging up for his ki blast faltered somewhat.

Gohan took that chance to punch a hole in his stomach, and the leader roared in pain, before Gohan pulled his hand out, letting the man stumble back.

"You... You incompetent fool!" He roared at the young warrior, "You'd better say your last words!"

He spread his hands, focusing his ki into his palms, them emitting a great light.

Gohan didn't even blink as he saw this, only got into the position for his father's trademark attack, blue light forming the ball in his hands.

As his opponent released all of his energy at Gohan, he responded in kind, blasting his own ki blast at him.

The two powers met, pushing against each other, "Hahaha! I'll destroy you, you little pest! Then I'll destroy this pathetic planet of yours!" He roared, his smile confident.

Gohan's blast was pushed back slightly, only for him to boost his power up, while keeping his own ki blast steady.

But now, at the man's words, the rage behind Gohan's eyes became lucid, and he charged up, much beyond his maximum limit, and a bright light blinded everyone watching in th stadium.

When it faded, it was easy to see what had happened: Gohan's eyebrows, once thick, were now nonexistent, and his hair reached below his waist, almost to his feet, electricity moving over his body like lightning on storm clouds.

He'd gained another transformation.

"Not only do you turn against your own for your own benefit, but you take away what is never yours to begin with!" Gohan roared, his infuriated face covered by one sole golden lock.

His Kamehameha expanded in size, overtaking his opponent, and making him fade to ashes as he was burned into nothing, the blast leaving an deep trail.

Gohan stood back up on his two feet, standing straight, looking back at the girl, who was staring back at him, fear evident in her eyes.

From the audience, Bulma could hear many shouting out, something along the lines of how he was going to kill her too, but to their surprise...

"Can you stand?" Gohan asked, walking around 2 meters away from her.

She seemed to start to speak, or at least try to, but something must've made her unable to do so, for she only shook her head.

Gohan responded by walking to her, picking her up bridal style, walking away like that.

It was needless to say the girl's shock was mutual, for everyone watching looked on in stunned silence as he carried her, though the fact that there was a large dent in her back made it obvious she needed him to.

But after a minute, she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"What?" He responded, not even bothering to look at her.

"Kill him... he was my boyfriend, and now you-"

"You should be grateful for being alive. Because if it weren't for me, you'd be nothing but a pile of ashes right now." He responded bluntly.

That was something else about his second super saiyan form; he was always more blunt about things instead of just gently honest.

The girl stared in surprise for a long time, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "What's your name?"

"I'm Son, Gohan. Yours?" He actually looked at her now.

"My name is Zangya... thank you Son, Gohan." She replied, closing her eyes as she held him more tightly.

He gave no response, to which she looked up at him, somewhat surprised.

After another minute, Gohan laid her down on the ground, and left her there, walking in the direction of the world champion.

Once arriving there, Gohan looked upon him, "The rules said that you were supposed to fight me if I beat the competitors to you, right?"

Hercule nodded simply, his teal green eyes scaring him witless.

"Fine then. I've beaten two of my competitors, and one who's power was at least twice as much as those two combined. I'm ready for the final match."

The way Hercule paled at those words made Bulma smile, and he heard Chi-Chi say next to her, "It's about time that show off got his just deserts..."

Hercule looked around worriedly, only then noticing the camera, "B-But, I can't!"

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Gohan crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"You... you're all banged up! I can't take on anyone in that condition!"

"Trust me, I'm fine. I've fought in much worse conditions before. So will you fight me? I'm ready for you anytime."

Hercule looked desperate in that moment, and as Gohan saw this, he pushed further, "Unless you let the world know the truth."

"Wh-What?!" Hercule exclaimed.

"Tell the world what really happened in the Cell Games." Gohan said, gesturing the camera.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Would you rather me force the world to see it, or do you want to save what's left of your honor, after I'm done with you that is." His eyes were no longer dangerous, widened instead of narrowed, and he looked as though it were his choice.

"..." He looked down in defeat, "...alright, I'll tell them..."

* * *

Within weeks, the entire world knew of the truth of the Cell Games.

All of the credit went to the rightful owner: Son Gohan.

Thousands of people began to say that Hercule should be relieved of his higher class life, and have it be given to Gohan's family.

But Gohan declined almost outright.

Though many people thought this to be kind, Gohan only asked that people don't know where he lived or his friends and family, to which they complied.

For the ones that did try to gain this often lost him anyways.

But, some were wondering what happened to the girl named Zangya.

The answer could be found one day in the Son household when Gohan came back on his hormonal days.

* * *

Ever since that day, Zangya had been living with Gohan and his friends and family.

Gohan had made her do it, as she really had nowhere else to go, but even though she complied after he gave that argument, she felt somewhat weird, as he treated her kindly, something that Bojack and her fellow crew mates failed to do.

Though she'd always felt that it was appropriate to be treated the way that her crew had, as that was simply her race's culture, what she expected was no different of Gohan.

But why they treated her that way still made her puzzled.

However, she couldn't help feeling that she somewhat enjoyed being treated that way.

As she stayed with them, she often trained with Gohan and #18, often sparring with them, and over time, becoming stronger.

The Son family also discovered her large appetite, which came despite her thin figure.

But, as Gohan had as much of an appetite, it wasn't very difficult or overwhelming for them.

Zangya couldn't help admitting to herself that she was having the time of her life after two weeks of this new life.

But one day into the third week, as she slept outside, the moans and screams rattled her awake, and she looked towards the round shaped house in which the Son family inhabited.

She didn't really sense the child's power, but the fact that an earthquake rocked the ground made her know it'd be only appropriate to think it was him.

Curiosity driving her, she went to she see what was making it happen.

And due to this, she entered the home, following the sounds of moans to the master bedroom.

* * *

Gohan aimed his hardened length, looking down as Chi-Chi got on her knees, then pushed the 11 inch pole fully into her mouth, holding her head as she began to suck on his length.

He smiled at the pleasure, then took #18's hand, the owner looking on naked, leading her onto the bed and making her get into an all fours position, running his hand over her firm ass, before placing his free hand on her waist, leaning in and pushing his tongue into her opening.

#18 moaned lightly, until Gohan's tongue rubbed against a nub in her pussy, where he began licking repeatedly there, her eyes widening as she felt it, before moaning while closing one eye tightly, leaning towards her right while turning herself waist up in that direction.

Gohan could hear her moans, and he began scraping his tongue against her nub even faster, trying to imitate the motion of his dick, while also beginning to start thrusting into his mother's mouth, causing Chi-Chi to suck on him harder in response.

Gohan squeezed #18's ass, licking even deeper into her, moaning somewhat when Chi-Chi grabbed his butt, deep throating him, his hips moving at a more maniacal pace.

He pulled abruptly out of his mother's mouth, picking her up and placing her face down on top of #18, her breasts so big that her pillows pressed into #18's back, resembling a busty girl sunbathing, only Chi-Chi's legs were on top of #18's, and her arms wrapped around her neck.

Gohan got onto the bed, aiming his dick again, thrusting into #18's molten vagina, her gasp changed to moans as he began to pound into her.

Though he couldn't see it, #18's hands gripped the bedsheets tightly as her breasts bounced wildly.

Gohan lifted Chi-Chi's waist up, making sure to lift her pussy up to his face, and pushed his tongue into her opening, eating her out hungrily, thrusting his hips into #18's flesh in a more harsh manner after Chi-Chi moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around #18 more tightly than before.

Within minutes, both were screaming loudly.

Gohan spread Chi-Chi's firm butt cheeks out, pushing two fingers into her asshole, pumping into her, adding a third finger to her ass a few minutes later.

After a half hour, Gohan flipped Chi-Chi off of #18 and onto her back, putting the later mentioned android on top of Chi-Chi, face down, putting her right over top of his mother, breasts pressing into hers.

He thrust into Chi-Chi's pussy, scraping his dick into her, pressing his hands together and folding all his fingers together except for his left and right middle and index fingers, pushing his four fingers into #18's pussy, pumping into her welcoming opening, going through his first transformation and increasing his speed and power exponentially, the change visible as Chi-Chi's screams grew in size, her cunt scraping against #18's as she moved to Gohan's thrusts.

He actually could feel how deep his dick was, and he knew that he was currently within her womb, since he could always sense where the layer over her womb was, of which he passed a long time before his first transformation.

Gohan also had a way of noticing the signs the girls always showed when they were climbing towards their climax, and when Chi-Chi showed her greatest signs, tightened hands over the bed sheets, he pulled quickly out of Chi-Chi, flipping the women over in the same position as Chi-Chi groaned in discontent, and re-entered #18 as he pushed his four fingers into Chi-Chi, making her climax a few minutes after, Gohan continuing to pump into her tightened folds.

Gohan pulled out of #18, aiming his length and pushing it between the smaller hole that had been formed when he pushed down on Chi-Chi's ass, making the two women's cunts press tightly against each other.

He aimed again, then pushed into the artificial hole, the two women's cunts sandwhiching his dick, making him groan, before pushing and pulling into it, #18 and Chi-Chi both groaning loudly.

He did this for a long time, and after an hour of groaning, he thrust into the makeshift hole, releasing his cum all over #18 and Chi-Chi's stomachs.

Gohan pulled out his length, turning Chi-Chi off of #18 so that they lay next to each other, then grabbed his length, wiping their abdomens of his steaming cum with his dick, then lifting his still hard dick up, allowing #18 and Chi-Chi to lick his dick clean.

He smirked, then transformed again, his 13 1/2 inch cock wide and red headed.

Soon, Gohan had created a clone of himself using Piccolo's technique again, and each had taken a different position of them.

#18 was laid on her side as she lay on the edge of the bed, legs straight out as they went along the bed's sheets, Gohan's clone holding the side of her ass down as he pounded into her, her screams of pleasure only making it show her less mercy.

Chi-Chi on the other hand had her legs stretched up to her shoulders, knees touching them as they were held by their owner, as Gohan buried his hands in her I-Cups, fucking her so powerfully that Chi-Chi had lost her voice after several minutes, only able to stretch her mouth out widely as Gohan fucked her, the earthquake causing thrusts he gave something she was used to.

Soon, as she came, her walls tightening not as tightly around Gohan's dick as the days when they first fucked due to his immense length, Gohan pulled out of her, putting his dick between her breasts, tit fucking her while moving her breasts up and down his length, before pulling off of her an hour later and forcing his length into her mouth, thrusting wildly, exploding into her mouth and practically filling up her throat with seeds.

He pulled out of her mouth, dick covered in his white cum, then turning to #18, his clone pulling out of her as though reading his mind.

He took her into his arms, lifting her knees up from behind, then thrust into her in that position, laying her feet on top of his knees, grabbing her hips and bouncing her up with his waist, pulling down while she was still up, then thrusting back up as she was slammed down his length again, his hips meeting hers halfway, her breasts bouncing more than basketballs as he did this.

He repeatedly did this, and as #18 screamed, Gohan's clone forced his dick into her mouth, pounding into her orifice, blue eyes widened as he had his way with her, her muffled moans sending endless vibrations up the clone's dick.

Then, an hour later, after she finally began to suck him off successfully, both clones thrust as deeply into her holes as possible, and exploded inside her an incredible amount of cum, the final thrust so powerful that the real Gohan knocked her feet off his knees, making her fall onto his hips completely.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she lost consciousness, the cum still filling her womb and throat for another full half minute as Gohan held her down.

The clone pulled his dick out of #18, and after Gohan had noticed that she was unconscious, made the clone disappear.

Unlike his first fuck times, Gohan had known not to go too far with the girls.

Once, he almost broke Bulma's hips from how badly he screwed her.

So yeah, he understood when it was time to stop.

Or at least to stop when they were knocked out.

Zangya watched this all happen from outside the master bedroom door, eyes wide as she looked at it happening.

She simply couldn't believe her eyes...

But, she accepted it a moment of thought after that.

Her kind had always had more of a cruel side to it.

So as to why these people were so kind was a mystery to her.

But now she understood.

When they were in the process of reproducing, they let loose all of their pent up emotions that were held back from when they were kind.

Maybe that was why they were also so happy and carefree for no reason.

It would explain Gohan being so nice...

She looked down, looking at her own body.

Maybe she could...

Her thoughts were broken when the door she was hiding behind opened, revealing Gohan as he stood in front of her.

Zangya's eyes widened as she saw this, but then relaxed them a second later.

"Are you satisfied with them?" She asked bluntly.

Gohan stared and gave no response.

"If not... then I'll help you use me." Zangya spoke, her skin not hiding the blush that spread ever so slightly across her cheeks.

Gohan responded, but physically next moment.

He picked her up, moving at a high speed, bringing her to the bed next moment, sitting her down.

He grabbed her top, a shirt given to her by Bulma that said "CC: Capsule Corporation" in white lettering, tightly, then ripped it off of her, leaving her in pair of shorts that were just a little too tight on her and a black bra, given to her by Chi-Chi.

Zangya was somewhat taken aback by Gohan's abrupt way of doing this, but still unclasped her bra, throwing it away as her F-Cup sized breasts were revealed onto him, not able to stop Gohan from giving her shorts and panties a similar treatment, leaving her in only destroyed garments and her necklace.

Just when this fact settled into her mind, Gohan was inside of her, hands on either side of her body, and Zangya gasped.

Then, Gohan glowed as he charged himself up, then beginning a flurry of thrusts into Zangya, his hips blurring from how fast he was thrusting.

Zangya moaned loudly, holding the boy's head as he drilled into her, pulling it into her cleavage.

Gohan responded by grabbing her medium sized ass, lifting her up and going more deeply inside of her, scraping his dick into her.

She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him in closer as he fucked her.

Hours passed after that, and Zangya came after 2 hours, walls clenching around him in an impossibly tight vise, screaming loudly.

Gohan responded to this by pulling out of her, throwing her on her back, spreading her ass cheeks, revealing a tiny hole, which he thrust into deeply with a large amount of force.

Zangya choked out in pain, eyes widening and almost bulging out of her eyes, before closing them, giving into his wants, taking his hands and pressing them against her breasts, which he responded to by massaging, thrusting even more powerfully into her.

Then, to her surprise, the light emitting from him grew twice as bright, and she glanced back, surprised to see him in his new transformation, hair reaching below his waist.

His length tore into her even more wildly than before, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, in a voice that wasn't her own, much more high pitched, and felt him pull out of her roughly.

She was pushed onto her side, her leg being lifted onto Gohan's shoulder, and she screamed once more as he reentered her pussy, curly hair becoming sweaty, clutching the bedsheets even more tightly than before.

As she came for a second time three hours later, this one more powerful than before, Gohan exploded himself inside of her, cum filling what she thought was her womb, and the light surrounding him fading, his hair turning black as it originally was.

They lay in each other's arms a few minutes later, Zangya on top of Gohan, both still breathing heavily.

"Are you satisfied yet?" She asked him, looking at him.

Gohan looked back, but shook his head, and she felt his length prod her leg after a moment.

She blinked at the feeling, then sighed, "You knocked out two women and yet when you get a third woman you still aren't satisfied..." She sighed again, "Fine, I'll satisfy you."

She lifted herself up, planting her hands on his chest, then lifted her hips, pushing herself inside of him, closing her eyes and breathing out slowly.

Then, she began grinding against his hips, moaning lightly, only for Gohan to grasp her hips, lifting her up and slamming her back down.

She moaned loudly, closing her eyes, and felt him bouncing her up and down on him, gripping his shoulders tightly, and as he did this, her breasts began to bounce at the same pace as his own bouncing.

She began to take back some control, grinding her hips into his again, screaming loudly as she did so.

But, without her noticing, Gohan made two clones of himself while her eyes were closed.

Gohan reached up, pulling her on top of him, breasts pressing against his chest, Zangya still moving her hips and thrusting as though she were the one with the dick.

To her surprise, another pair of hands spread her ass cheeks, and she felt her eyes bulge out when the owner thrust into her asshole.

As the two beings fucked her, she cried in a mix of pain and pleasure, only for another one to lift her head up, thrusting their length into her mouth.

Zangya was fucked brutally by all three of the clones, the time going by in a very slow way for her, digging her nails into Gohan's chest.

When 2 hours would pass, Gohan and his clones would simultaneously thrust into her holes when she came, releasing the pent up cum from that round.

Zangya felt her eyes widen at the feeling of the cum filling her, but she managed to drink down Gohan's cum as it spurted in her mouth.

When the last drop was swallowed, she sucked on his member a minute more, only to make sure there was nothing left.

As she stopped, the clone pulled out of her mouth, and the one inside her ass pulled out as well. Seeing this, Gohan himself pulled out of her.

Gohan's cum spurted out of her ass and pussy, and they breathed as they held each other.

"Are you satisfied now?" Zangya asked, looking at him.

"Y-Yeah." Gohan responded.

"And so he finally rests." Zangya spoke in a somewhat joking manner, smiling somewhat.

Then her smile dropped.

"Would it be wrong if I asked you a favor?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"No, it wouldn't be. What do you need?" Gohan said, looking back into her eyes.

"Please, I won't ask how you did it, but don't multiply yourself if you ever try to reproduce with me."

"Why?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"My race, known as the Herans, were wiped out a long time ago. As a result, when Bojack and my crewmates were freed, they wanted to repopulate the Herans. However, as I was the only female of the group, they had no choice but to use me to accomplish that." She looked to the side then, "But... that wasn't what I wanted to do. I knew that all races faced genocide after a number of generations. As a person naturally must one day die, so must a race. Bojack didn't see my philosophy as truth however, and by force, he tried to reproduce with me. But, as all of the others could reproduce as well, they all decided to go through the process of reproduction, all at the same time."

Gohan slowly realized what she meant by this, "...I'm... I'm sorry... I wouldn't have done it if I had known..."

Zangya rested her head against his chest, "Your apology isn't necessary. It seems almost appropriate you did it to me. After all, that's how the Herans treat prisoners of war. And as you saved me despite my trying to kill you... You could say _I_ am your prisoner of war." Zangya looked up at him, "So, you may do as you wish with me, but please, don't ever do... that..." She looked down, body trembling somewhat, drops of water dropping onto Gohan's face.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her, then opened his eyes, "As you are my prisoner of war..." Zangya looked up at him, "I will make sure that you become strong enough to never let that happen."

Zangya blinked, then smiled, leaning up and kissing him lightly, eyes closing.

It had been his first kiss (at least, the one that seemed to come from nowhere, Gohan thought as he recalled his first kiss being taken by Chi-Chi in her drunken state).

His first thought was to kiss back in the same way, so he closed his eyes, kissing back lightly.

They held each other like that for a moment, then withdrew from each other.

"Alright then, make sure I become as powerful as you master." Zangya smiled, then rubbed up against him.

Gohan held her closely, until she fell asleep, and smiled, before looking to the still unconscious Chi-Chi and #18.

Summoning his clones, what he did next was by reflex.

The clones lifted both #18 and Chi-Chi to either side of him, the much taller women being placed so that their breasts were in his face.

#18's hand was placed over his balls to his right, while Chi-Chi's leg was wrapped around his on his left.

With that now deeply rooted habit satisfied, he looked back down at Zangya's head.

"I'll help you get stronger... and I'll also protect you until then."

As Gohan himself went to sleep, he would never notice the smile forming on Zangya's face (after the gradual surprise at what Gohan's clones did) as she faked her own sleep.

"Thank you, war commissioner." She said playfully to him as she looked up at him one last time, then genuinely went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I put a backstory behind Zangya.

Sure, she won't be dominated anymore, but if you're disliking that, just know there be at least one girl who wouldn't exactly want that to happen.

If you're wondering why she called herself one of the "Herans" just know that if you look in D.B.Z. wiki, and you search her up her name, it says her race is "The Race of Hera". Greek references aside, I simply chose the name "Herans" since it seems like an appropriate name for the race.

Don't like it? Oh well.

And to the reviewers...

_Please actually review the story instead of just asking me to make Gohan do something._

_It's getting annoying._

_The point of a review is to give thoughts, not ones wants. PLEASE at least give your thoughts on the story before you ask._

Now, as for the story, all people with an account on FFN, please vote on the poll on my profile, and I'll update faster._  
_

I'll add another girl next chapter, but I won't say who it is.


	5. Marriage and Secrets

Gohan could be found breathing heavily as he sat on a bended knee, black eyes looking over to meet Zangya's blue eyes, wearing the Chinese styled clothes he'd worn before he'd went shopping at Lime's store.

Zangya's appearance had changed in the past week.

Now, she had her orange hair up in a high ponytail, shirt changed to a black tank top, and baggy shorts that were tightened around her waist.

She had her arms sagging towards the ground, breathing heavily herself.

She took a deep breath, and her skin, light green in that moment, change to a turquoise blue, and she herself fell to her knees, heart hammering obsessively in her ribs.

She reflexively looked at Gohan, trying to see his face for approval.

She smiled when she got satisfaction of seeing the world savior beaming proudly at her.

Gohan rose back up to his feet, walking to her and offering her a hand, which she accepted gratefully, rising back up to her feet.

"You've improved quite a bit, Zangya." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks to you." She nodded in response, "But, I don't know if I'd be able to keep up if I didn't have my Junos transformation..." She admitted with a downcast gaze.

Gohan released her her hand, "You're still doing well though." He said, then began walking away, towards his rounded home.

"Where are you going? It's pretty early for us to stop training." Zangya called after him, hand on her hip.

"Taking a shower!" He called back, "I need to go to the store later on!"

Almost immediately, Zangya felt the want to ask if she could take a shower with him, but stopped herself before doing so.

Humans needed to pent up their emotions in order to do that type of thing, after all.

Zangya only noticed then that #18 wasn't present, as she usually was.

The alien wondered for a moment, then settled for sleeping.

She decided to leave it be though.

#18 was never really much of a morning person from what she could tell.

She waited, after crossing her legs, then turned when the door opened.

Zangya saw Gohan as he looked refreshed, though he'd changed into his super saiyan form.

As she waved him goodbye as he flew away, she looked down at her hands, the cold sweat an ultra-thin sheet that formed on her body but not reaching into her mouth, which was so dry she thought she could swallow it.

She got up then, body sore after the training session, walking away from the river she had drank from a few minutes later, actually stumbling on her own feet after a moment yet regaining her balance quickly.

Her body... she'd barely trained at all, and yet...

She felt so SORE...

* * *

Gohan walked the rest of the way when he was halfway to the store, walking with his hands behind his head, teal eyes staring up at the sky.

Things have become pretty peaceful, Gohan thought, mouth curling into a smile.

He wondered how his Dad was doing in Other World...

He looked ahead of himself, stopping dead in his tracks, smile dropping suddenly.

With his sixth for feeling power levels flaring, he realized something was wrong in the village ahead of him.

The power levels of everyone were...!

He charged at full power in his Super Saiyan form, levitating a foot in the air, then blasted off at full speed towards the village, mentally praying he wasn't too late to do anything.

The sight he was met with upon arrival made his eyes go wide in horror.

Bodies littered the ground, a picture having more motion than all of them in comparison, blood puddles surrounding each and every one.

An entire bloodbath had been lying in wait for him.

He hovered awestruck and motionless for several moments, then gritted his teeth, fury lighting up his teal eyes.

He used his ki sense, looking towards the closest power levels that began to fall.

He blasted off again, wind howling in his ears, slapping his face so rapidly that it became cold and numbed.

When he arrived at the location of the killer, he turned sharply mid-flight, crashing against the ground and glaring at the boy who stood before him darkly, a crater being formed on the ground, seeing him lifting an old man up by the scruff of his neck, placing a hand on his abdomen, his ki flaring up and plummeting back down so quickly that Gohan didn't even realize what he was trying to do until it was too late.

A ki blast rammed into the old man's stomach, and his insides were blown across the street's ground as it pushed past it and into the air.

Gohan felt his eyes widen once more, then narrow into a death glare as he saw this.

The boy turned to another person, a young girl with brown hair that was tied into two separate braids, eyes a light blue, closed tightly in pain as the killer lifted her up by her hair.

Before he could do anything however, Gohan was before him, punching him powerfully in the stomach.

The boy couldn't react in time when this happened, and could only double himself over in surprise, eyes wide.

Gohan retracted his arm and punched him harshly enough to not only make him release the girl's hair, but also to send him flying through the air, rolling in a tumble after hitting the ground again.

The saiyan looked down at the girl, picking her up in a bridal style as he kneeled down.

"Lime, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, her eyes opening hesitantly, tears slipping out, the fearful cobalt irises meeting his green ones.

"G-Gohan... my family..."

His eyes became half lidded in understanding instantly.

"I know." He sat her on the ground, looking at the surrounding corpses that lay lifelessly on the ground.

Any other person would be nauseated by the sight.

But Gohan felt nothing but anger rise in himself when he saw the woman with a long braid of brown hair lay on the ground, blue eyes and face resembling Lime's almost to perfect detail.

A man lay over her, chin obviously like Lime's, gaping holes in their bodies.

The golden haired boy clenched his fists, turning and blasting off the ground at the unknown boy, just reaching him as he regained his footing s

Gohan aimed a kick at his head, but his enemy dodged just in time, leaning backwards as though playing a game of limbo, then elbowed Gohan's back.

It took Gohan aback how strong he was, and he actually went flying several feet away.

But he recovered from the hit, tapping the ground lightly, doing a few flips before looking back at him, seeing him smiling at him, black hair and pale skin disturbing him.

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you'd never show up." He smiled wider.

"Why would you do this?" Gohan yelled.

"Because I wanted to see the "Savior" for myself."

"You'd kill innocent people just for that?!"

"A necessary thing. This trash of a species deserves what I'm giving to them."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

He smirked, "Toise, at your service." His smile dropped then, "And I'm probably the last pure blooded saiyan in existence..."

Gohan appeared before him, punching his face in, making Toise have to stumble back a few steps.

Gohan caught the foot he sent rocketing his way without hesitation, and gripped it, moving his right foot to support him as he spun, throwing him away as though he weighed nothing.

Toise pressured his hand deeply into the ground, and next second he did a one hand back flip onto his feet.

He flew at Gohan, to which the boy responded in kind, and as the two powers met, the air seem to shift within itself.

Gohan and Toise both were exchanging blow for blow, dodging and counter attacking each other.

Toise found himself being overwhelmed by Gohan quickly, and he used a ki blast to help put distance between them.

It worked, and Gohan had smoke billowing from him as he moved a fair distance away.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan saw Toise charging ki into his hand, throwing it up in the sky, "You're powerful, but try beating me after I use my Moon Blast!"

Gohan noticed then that his tail poked out of his clothes, and he realized what he was trying to do.

Toise's confident smirk forming due to the attack becoming an expansive ball only confirmed this thought.

However-

"How do you like me - !" Gohan appeared before him, hand slamming into Toise's face.

Despite his screams, Gohan grabbed his tail with his free hand, ripping it off without hesitating, thus voiding the effects of his artificial moon.

Toise was sent flying away when Gohan kicked him, unable to stand afterwards.

"What the hell do you think you are? These are innocent people. You really think it matters that you're a saiyan?" Gohan spoke darkly.

"Yes..." Toise crawled away, "As a saiyan, my father Turles, sought out to make it so that I could be the ruler of the universe after the near decimation of the saiyan race. He made countless races face genocide just for me..."

"And now you're just a plain old kid looking for a fight." Gohan said, walking to him, the name of Turles bringing a bad memory to his mind.

"Yeah... until he came here... and because of that, my father died... it's quite pitiful though... how could a great man like him be beaten by a lowly class scoundrel like Kakarot..."

"You call a man like that great? My father is worth an entire army of him."

"But at least he showed me that he cared for me." Toise said, breathing heavily.

"What?" Gohan said, narrowing his eyes.

"You heard me. My father worked endlessly to achieve the dream of having the universe under his thumb yet somehow always tried to find ways to get back to me, just so he could make for certain I was safe and strong. But what of your father, who carelessly gets himself killed for the benefit of others..."

"He's a good man, and a better father than anyone could ever ask for!"

"Then tell me... why does he kill himself so easily?"

"Because... there's no other way in those times..." Gohan's gaze flickered with sadness.

"No other way? Or simply the fact he never tries to think of a way?"

Gohan felt his eyes widen at those words.

"Yes... he never cared about your safety... he always chose the world over you... and the only reason he ever even got close to you to begin with was because you showed how powerful you could be in a fight. He never cared about you... at least from a distance..."

Gohan gritted his teeth, "Shut up." He walked faster towards Toise's banged up body.

Toise actually stopped crawling, but not talking, "At the very least... my father knew to train me to make sure I'd be able to protect myself if need be... He cared enough to consider THAT when I was barely 4 years old! I hated the training at first, but I grew to love it over time... not only the fighting but the time with my father as well..." Toise only smiled as Gohan stood over him, "But... did your father ever take the time to do that? Did he ever take the time to listen to the dreams you had? Did he even try to -"

Toise stopped talking suddenly, for Gohan had punched him in stomach, with such power that a crater formed on the ground.

Gohan began to repeatedly punch that same area, the crater deeper with each punch, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Toise didn't - or couldn't rather - speak, yet Gohan kept yelling those same two words over and over again.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP...!" Gohan gave one last punch to his stomach and only realized then that he'd been punching a corpse over and over again for a long time.

He breathed heavily, the moon dissipating a few minutes later.

Gohan stared at Toise, his words still echoing in his head.

And somehow, for a reason unknown, he could tell what Toise would've said if Gohan hadn't shut him up.

_'Did he even try to show he cared?'_

Gohan looked back at the tugging on his shirt as Lime grasped the fabric in her hands.

Lime looked at Gohan, "Gohan, is there anyway for my family to come back to life? Because right after Cell died, that's what happened..."

"..." Gohan looked down, "I'm sorry Lime... I wish I could tell you that could happen but..."

"But... but Gohan-" Lime stopped herself then, realizing that the way Gohan looked so melancholy showed he wasn't joking.

"..." Lime shed tears again, then grasped Gohan, holding him close, crying out.

And to his own surprise, Gohan felt himself crying as well, the embrace never seeming to end for either one of them.

* * *

"Thank you very much for this Mr. Son." Lime's aunt smiled sadly, tears stains still on her face an hour after she had been given the news of her family.

"I'll come to visit as much as possible." Gohan smiled sadly as well, though his might have felt a bit forced, ignoring the "Mr. Son".

He was just about to go when his name was called, "Gohan!"

He stopped himself from taking flight from the city area, yet was surprised when Lime jumped on him.

Before he could recover, Lime placed a kiss on his forehead.

It was a brief kiss, but still enough to make Gohan blush, then found himself hugging her back for a long moment.

They held each other, then Gohan set her down, smiling, "I'll come back, Lime." He rose to his feet then,turning and flying away with that.

Gohan landed at his home several gours later, so late that night had fallen.

He walked through the grass, head somewhat set down, eyes on his feet as he walked.

Toise's words still echoed in his mind, and for the first time, Gohan questioned his father's actions.

He'd gotten himself killed several times for the good of Earth.

At first, when Raditz had come, he could understand that there was no other choice but to sacrifice himself.

He overpowered him and Piccolo's powers almost completely even when they teamed up!

But yet, the other two times that many thought him to be dead or confirmed he was dead, Gohan knew that he'd had the ability not to stay that way presented to him.

But he rejected them.

Sure, with Frieza alive it could be understandable that his father had wanted to finish him then.

But with Cell, after Gohan had defeated him, Goku could've come back.

Sure, Gohan had come to terms with the fact that his death was his fault regardless.

But Goku could've chosen to come back with his family, and for once, actually live a semi-normal life.

Just like the one he was living now.

But instead, he'd chosen to stay in Other World, simply because he thought the world didn't need him.

However...

"Did you ever think that maybe WE needed you here?" Gohan spoke to himself, the bitterness in his voice shocking him, his fists, only realizing then, tightened deeply.

He breathed a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, yet when he opened the door, Chi-Chi immediately was in front of him, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Now where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry Mom..." Gohan tried to hide his troubled expression with a mask.

But it must've showed on his face, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She looked at his clothes, laced with mud, "Aw, did you get into a fight?"

"Mom... could I ask you something..."

"What Gohan...?" She asked, her motherly self acting on the child's downcast look.

"Did... Did Dad..." Gohan looked into his mother's eyes, his transformation reverting back to normal, "Did Dad love us?"

She was taken aback by the question, but asked a few moments later, "Yes, of course. What brought that up?"

"It's just... I can't help but feel as though he just... abandoned us without a second thought."

"Why would you think that? He did it to save the world!"

"But you heard him. He didn't think the world needed him, but he never once thought that WE needed him."

"But Gohan..."

"He left half of us heartbroken... you and Bulma were the worst off..."

"Gohan, stop-"

Chi-Chi stopped mid-sentence, for Gohan hugged ger tightly.

"I love you Mom..."

She hugged back a moment later, smiling, "I love you too."

Gohan looked at her, and then to her surprise, kissed her.

Chi-Chi tried to recoil in surprise, but she couldn't, for Gohan held her forearms to hold her into the kiss.

He stayed like that for a long time, then broke the kiss, looking into her eyes, "Then I'll become your husband. I'll make a baby with you. And I'll be a better father than "he" ever was."

'Gohan...' Chi-Chi thought.

Her son...

"..." Chi-Chi rammed her lips into Gohan's, hand slipping down his pants, finding his dick and jerking him off, Gohan groaning into her lips.

Soon he was hard as a rock, and Chi-Chi told him to get naked then, undressing herself as well, right in the main room of their house.

She stood up straight, shrugging her chinese styled dress off, her body, without any undergarments, revealed for what Gohan THOUGHT was the first time.

As her dress fell to the floor, Chi-Chi smiled at Gohan, the look of lust in his eyes unmistakable.

Gohan himself pulled out of his outfit rather quickly, his 11 inch dick standing almost straight.

Gohan grasped Chi-Chi's hand suddenly, pulling her outside, the star filled sky seemingly like the only thing watching them.

"Gohan, why are you taking me outside?"

"Because," Gohan said while looking back at her, "I want "him" and other person who's watching to know that you belong to me and no one else!"

She blinked, noticing that he didn't call Goku as his father.

'Gohan...'

Then, to Chi-Chi's surprise, Gohan asked suddenly, "Mom, how do you make a baby?"

Chi-Chi was taken aback by the question - all those months having intense sex - but smiled, settling her thoughts on him being back on his "safe days" again.

"Why did you say you wanted to show I belong to you if you don't know what to do?"

"I remember hearing Master Roshi talking about how when a husband makes babies with his wife, it should be private because he's showing his wife that she's his."

Chi-Chi gave herself a mental note to keep Gohan away from the Kame House while beginning to explain the process, grabbing his dick and jerking him off to keep him hard while doing so.

After a brief description of what to do, Gohan watched as Chi-Chi laid on the ground, holding the bottom of her knees and spreading them out.

Gohan's favorite position to fuck her in had always been similar to this.

She wanted to see how he would react to this.

Gohan got on his knees, aiming himself, then thrusting into her hole, breathing stopped by the feeling.

He slid himself into her easily, pushing himself fully into her.

Then he, when seeing Chi-Chi nod, started thrusting, moaning out, their flesh slapping into each other.

They moaned with each other, Gohan thrusting harder and faster within minutes.

As time passed, Gohan buried his hands into Chi-Chi's breasts, the woman throwing her head back onto the grassy ground, pleasure filling her at a constant rate.

Her eyes clenched, holding her legs higher so he could go deeper.

Soon enough, Gohan grabbed her ankles and pushed them up to her head, her freed breasts bouncing wildly as he drilled into her.

Chi-Chi screamed as this happened, but soon held her legs up for him again.

Gohan then began to listen to his instincts again.

His dick extended an inch and a half as he transformed into a super saiyan, and he lost some sense of himself as he drilled so deeply into Chi-Chi that their flesh was clapping at a seemingly impossible speed.

Then, when Chi-Chi came, her walls only seemed to tighten slightly around Gohan, her back arching at the feeling.

He moaned nonetheless, thrusting slowly for a few times, then suddenly thrusting with all the power and speed he could muster.

Chi-Chi screamed as this happened, and Gohan smiled at the note of pleasure in her voice.

But to his surprise, "Go faster!" Chi-Chi commanded between screams.

"But I'm going as fast as I can!" Gohan moaned out.

"Transform!"

"But Mom, will you even be able to handle that?"

"Call me Chi-Chi, and I can take it. Do it!"

Gohan hesitated, then nodded, charging to his second super saiyan form.

The kindness in his eyes left, and ruthlessness replaced it.

He pulled out of Chi-Chi abruptly then, flipping her on her stomach, pulling her waist up so his dick would be on an equal level to her pussy as he stood back up on his two feet, Chi-Chi's legs hanging in the air as she gasped after Gohan forced his length into her again, her big breasts actually hitting part of her face as they hung upside with her head.

Gohan pounded into his mother, shameless as the night witnessed him and his mother fucking.

Chi-Chi came several times before Gohan reached his own climax hours later.

When it came, he thrust completely inside of her, dick having already entered her womb, and pumped his seeds into her in large amounts.

Chi-Chi screamed at this, gripping many blades of grass for support, head laying much too heavily on the ground to be a clear sign of it being safe to continue this, sweat on her body making her glisten in the house's light.

Even as this happened, Gohan pushed and pulled his still stiff dick out of her in a few pushes as he lowered her onto her knees, still inside her as he too went to his knees.

He grabbed her left elbow, yanking it back and cupping her right breast, which was slightly larger than her left one, pulling her back up and drilling once again.

It took a long time for him to cum in that round, for he entered his Super Saiyan 3 form and ended up fucking her with thrusts that made his hips go too fast to clearly be seen moving at all by the human body.

Chi-Chi screamed as this happened, yet soon had her most powerful climax yet, Gohan thrusting fully into her and releasing himself into her with a grunt, pumping into her again for a little over a half minute.

Gohan reverted back to his original form then, wrapping his arms around Chi-Chi's stomach, thrusting in fully one last time before pulling out.

Pure white cum immediately gushed out of Chi-Chi's opening, going on for a whole minute before stopping.

He looked down at the semen, "Mom, you said that white stuff had to stay inside of you in order for us to make a baby right?"

"Y-Yes Gohan..." Chi-Chi stuttered due to the "after effects" of him fucking her still coming on.

There was so much cum it covered most of the back of her thighs!

"I guess I'll just have to keep trying until you get a baby." Gohan sighed.

Then he lifted up his mother in a bridal style, walking back into the house, where Gohan laid in bed in the master bedroom with his mother.

Chi-Chi looked at her son, then smiled as he rested.

So her son was trying to become her man...

She only wondered how that would play out when he came back on his "lusty days"...

As she was about to sleep, she barely kept herself from screaming in surprise when she saw the tail moving in the air as it originated near Gohan's waist.

It moved, wrapping itself around her long leg, moving it so that it wrapped around Gohan's.

She looked at it, then sighed, deciding to accept the reality before her before falling to sleep herself.

Yet little did anyone know, of the golden eyed woman who watched the Son house with a shocked expression.

She had just witnessed the savior of the world having sex with his own MOTHER!

She'd even taken a few pictures as evidence!

The reason why the girl who's last name was Piiza did that was as back-up for what she hoped to do.

In the worst case scenario, she'd probably have to blackmail him...

With that thought in mind, Ms. Piiza walked away and moved to her flying car for the night, flying away and returning home.

* * *

A/N: I realize now that I gave everyone the wrong hint before.

Another girl, Lime, was added into Gohan's romantic harem, but not his sex harem yet.

Please review this, as it took an all nighter and a few hours on top of that to write this chapter.

Hard to write when you're visiting family...

Oh. And yes, if you're wondering, Toise is an OC of mine. He was the son of Turles, and thus the literal counterpart of Gohan.

Anyways, here are some responses to the reviews you've given me.

de (guest): Please don't say things like that. The Amazons are Percy Jackson thing. I ask of you not to bring any comparisons of that kind here.

k (guest): I do have a plot in mind for this, you just can't see it yet (as it's kind of impossible to) but it'll get there soon. You'll see.

SS2 X LSS: Frankly, I hate the idea. It's not that the idea is bad, it's more I hate gender bends. It's basically the equivalent to making a character go through a sex change surgery beforehand. I also doubt he'd have a daughter to begin with either. The guy is basically an apocalyptic disaster waiting to happen. He only wants to destroy everything from what I can see. -_- Even in the case of rape, it still seems pretty unlikely he'd have the ability to even raise a kid up to that age. And as for the OC idea, its pretty hard to make one, at least for me. It took me a week to even get the idea for Toise made. But that was before the back story and all the other stuff. It just takes too much time for me. I'm barely writing between school and work. So, once again, I in one sentence hate the idea.

Sar: You're getting the same response from me as SS2 X LSS got: I really hate the idea.

gd (guest): (This person reviewed for "Shamelessness") This is to you and EVERYONE ELSE WHO DOES THE SAME AS YOU.

Please, if you want me to continue a certain story, review that story and at least say these 2 words: "Please update". FFN sends me emails notifying me of the reviews I get for ALL my stories. Please REVIEW THIS STORY IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE IT! It is really the most annoying thing anyone can do. I always get excited to see someone's review when they see my story, because I know it's rare for anyone to even get reviews for their regular stories. So I appreciate you liking the story, but PLEASE don't do that.


	6. Maron and Launch

Gohan could be found within the confines of Bulma's office several days later.

He and Bulma worked tirelessly to make sure that her files were in order... though Bulma kept looking at him oddly for a reason he couldn't figure out.

He disregarded it after a while though, going back to his work.

But, just when he was about to leave for home, Bulma called him back, "Gohan, could you stay for a minute?"

Gohan stopped at the door, looking back with his hand still on the handle, "Yes. Why Bulma?"

"I wanted you to help me with an experiment of mine."

"Ok." He turned back to her, walking to the scientist's desk, "What were you trying to do an experiment for?"

Bulma made a gesture for him to follow her, as she herself exited from the office.

Puzzled, Gohan followed, curiosity getting the better of him.

However, he was surprised when Bulma led him to a training room, only with a seemingly regular looking chair in the center of the circular room.

"I'll need you to sit in that chair for the experiment." Bulma advised, pressing buttons on the pad.

Gohan blinked as he stared down at the room via the one way mirror.

Then he nodded, walking down the steps to the room entrance and sitting on the chair, looking up at Bulma as she nodded.

Then she pushed a button, and to Gohan's surprise, his hands and ankles had metal braces wrapping themselves around them, securely so that he couldn't move.

He looked up at Bulma, gaze obviously questioning what was going on.

He ended up with a circular glass falling around him as a response.

"Bulma? Bulma, why are you-"

"Gohan, this room is sound proof, and so is the one way mirror you're inside of now." Bulma said through an intercom installed above the boy's head.

Then she left.

Two minutes into waiting, Gohan looked at the braces, attempting to move his hand up, only for it to hold tight.

He put some extra strength into it, and yet it still held tightly.

Didn't even budge in the slightest.

The metal was strong, Gohan admitted.

But nothing that he couldn't break... at least not unless he used his full power against it.

At the sound of talking and footsteps, Gohan looked up at the window again.

Bulma was talking to another girl, who looked almost exactly like the elder woman, only a bit younger.

They spoke for a minute, and after an agreement seemed to be reached between the two females, the younger version of Bulma entered the training room.

Gohan blinked as he saw her, taken aback as he saw that she wore a yellow one piece swimsuit, hugging her body tightly.

Maron was walking into the training room.

From the looks of it, the girl wasn't really that much older than 20.

Yet, why was she...?

Suddenly, she began to run, and to his surprise, Gohan felt himself spinning in his chair, so that he faced her at all times, though he had to adjust to the movement

And the boy felt his face going red at the sight before him.

Maron's breasts were bouncing up and down as she jogged around him.

The sight of it made him become hard quickly.

But...

Gohan's eyes closed as he tried to shut out those thoughts quickly.

He was a husband, Gohan told himself, he couldn't get such thoughts on his mind...

Gohan at least wished he had the ability to look away.

A piece of machinery Bulma had installed inside the small space suddenly went down.

As though it was designed exactly for him, it moved swiftly and silently, pushing against the minute space between his eye lids, and Gohan's eyes were pried open in a split second, unable to close at all.

His black eyes were forced to watch the running girl for a long time, and soon the thoughts that went through his mind became inevitable to stop next moment.

Maron stopped running after several minutes, hands falling heavily on her knees.

She breathed heavily, looking up at Bulma through the mirror.

"How much longer old lady?" She asked loudly.

"Just a little longer Maron." Bulma said, using a good bit of willpower to keep herself from getting irritated at the name Maron called her by, seeing her running again.

She looked at the camera at the left of her, which showed Gohan's isolated space.

It showed a boy with a tortured expression on his face, a bulge in his pants apparent.

He looked as though he was trying to restrain himself, but it was visibly working, and though he was struggling at first, he could be seen adjusting as fast as possible to it, though he wasn't desensitized to it.

Bulma sighed.

She needed him to let himself go in order for the experiment to have a chance of starting.

And so, she turned around, looking to her plan B.

"I guess I'll end up needing you after all. Are you sure you're alright with doing this?"

"No, don't worry," her response had a tone that held a shy smile, "I'm the one who offered to help after all."

"But..."

"It's alright." The woman's voice reassured.

Bulma only watched as the woman before her stripped down until she was naked.

Watched her walk out into the training room, Maron giving a shout of surprise at her appearance.

Watched Gohan after a moment, and smiled as she saw the bulge revive itself.

And finally waited for her experiment to begin.

Maron only gave a shout of surprise at the appearance of Launch, wavy blue hair long and brown eyes reflecting the innocence within them.

Then she looked at Bulma, "Hey! I thought the dream guy was going to come for me!"

"She'll help!" Bulma responded.

If she were to be honest with herself, if not anyone else, Bulma would admit she'd told Maron that if she wore her old signature swimsuit while running around the training room, a "totally dreamy guy was going to come bursting out".

Bulma truthfully didn't expect that to work, but the girl took the bait.

Launch only volunteered since she was walking around C.C.: Corp and noticed them speaking of an experiment of some sort.

"But maybe if you take off your swimsuit he'll come faster." Bulma added, hand reaching the manual switch to switch to move Gohan in the direction Launch was running.

Maron again took the direction to heart, and she stripped out of her swimsuit quickly.

The two's bodies were only of slight contrast from what Gohan could see.

Launch had the body of your everyday person.

Her legs were rather long, yet she only had the slightest amount of fat in her body. It was almost to the point that it was nonexistent.

But as Gohan's eyes studied her measurements without realizing it, he came up with a fresh new batch of information.

She was an I-Cup (Gohan wondered how he knew to call it that later on, but shrugged it off), just like Chi-Chi and #18.

Ass was firm, but not completely so, with just a moderate amount of jiggling, which was a good feat considering how big it was.

Hips were pretty wide, not too much so, but just around the perfect width for his tastes.

Her vaginal hair was quite abundant in amount though.

As for Maron...

G-Cup at the very least, possibly a modest H-Cup.

Her ass was quite small in size, though her legs were long.

Hips were pretty wide, pussy hair nonexistent.

These were the two girls that lay before him.

Yet, his willpower was defeated by the sight of their bodies minutes later.

Launch had bent down in front of him, trying to catch her breath, sweat making her body shine in the reddish light of the room.

Gohan could see the inner parts of her pussy then, and in that moment, he snapped.

He used his full strength, breaking the cuffs around his wrists, hands whipping up and grabbing the metal that held his eyes open, ripping it off of him, the thin chords that were revealed as a result sparking electricity, though he cared nothing of this fact.

His tail came out, and it lashed powerfully at the glass cage he was inside of when he stood up, glass being blown everywhere in that general direction.

Gohan used a ki blast, blasting the other glass out to make a man sized hole for him to walk out of.

As he stepped out of the space, Gohan's black eyes looked at Maron and Launch, staring at his direction in surprise, and charging his power up, transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 form instantly, tail whipping up his back and ripping his shirt off, hand gripping it and tossing it away.

His tail went in his pants, and within a few seconds, he'd torn that to shreds as well.

Standing fully naked, Gohan looked at the closest girl to him, Launch.

And he moved so quickly that no one could see him at all, until they heard a scream of surprise and a sudden gasp.

Maron and Bulma both turned to see Gohan had lifted Launch's legs up in the air, thrusting his dick into her at a pace too fast for one to comprehend well.

Launch began moaning loudly after a moment, her flesh making contact with the 12 year old's.

A loud clapping filled the room, and Gohan brought Launch's thighs together, her calves hanging apart still, and Gohan moaned as he felt her folds sandwiching his dick tighter than he'd ever felt with anyone else.

It was a trick Chi-Chi had taught him, and he was grateful for it, for he'd never felt his dick get so tightened over, even when he felt #18 climaxed for the first time with him inside her.

Gohan relished in the pleasure, moaning loudly and holding himself in as he looked over her legs, ignoring her ever swaying calves, watching as Launch clawed at anything to cling to for support, eyes clenched and trembling tightly, but only finding flat floor, her bouncing breasts his reward for holding himself in.

Maron was wondering what the heck was going on, but then realized that this was the guy the old lady had been talking about.

At this, Maron began to run at the animalistically fucking duo, only to be stopped by another person, who resembled the guy exactly.

Gohan's clone reached around Maron, grabbing her by the ass and pulling her into him.

His dick went between her legs, and Maron felt it touching the middle of her butt because of how long it was.

The clone pushed his arms between her legs, sliding his arms on her skin smoothly due to her sweat, locking the back of his elbows to the back of her knees, lifting her up and leaning back so she wouldn't fall.

Maron felt her eyes widen at this, but saw the look in his eyes, and realizing what he wanted, reached behind herself, aiming his dick and pressing it into her.

After the head was inside, she wrapped her arms around his head, her breasts on either side of his face, breathing stopping as she felt him push deeply into her.

She whispered softly to him, grabbing his soft golden locks, "I can't believe it... you're stretching me..." she said, eyes widening.

He just kept pushing deeper and deeper into her.

It felt like an eternity before he was fully inside her.

Or rather, when he stopped stretching her.

The clone held her ass, keeping an inch and a half of his dick out of her.

Just so that if he was tired and wanted to stay in his regular form, he could reach into her womb the next time this happened.

Maron breathed slowly, eyes shutting tightly.

"You were such a cutie before... but now..." Maron hugged him tightly.

He grabbed the sides of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he began bouncing her on his length, the slapping of their sex resounding so loudly that even though Gohan's dick was only hitting her womb, it still made a sound that was greatly similar to the sound made when slapping flesh was made an impossibly fast melody.

Maron tightened her legs grip on his waist, screaming out loudly, Gohan tearing his length into her, moaning barely at all.

Soon, Maron felt a sudden reaction she'd never felt before.

It felt so weird, yet as it grew, she moaned loudly.

Next moment, she clenched her teeth tightly together, making an eek like sound, her entire body seeming to tighten around Gohan as her walls closed in on him the most.

She screamed out louder than she ever had before when she experienced her very first climax.

But she screamed only even louder, mouth now emitting strange noises, when he kept thrusting powerfully into her, now at a seemingly faster pace, body glowing brightly.

Gohan went all out then, charging to his full power, hair becoming distinctively longer than before, gripping Maron's flat ass cheeks so tightly they spread, trying to relish within the moment of her climax, knowing he felt no true pleasure until those moments.

He moaned, moving faster than ever before, his power seeming to spike up next moment, his tail popping back out of his waist (Chi-Chi had cut his tail off earlier) and reaching around Maron, piercing her ass hole with it, reaching deep into her with it, pumping as quickly as his waist was pumping into her.

Maron screamed then, only for Gohan to pull his tail out of her, the somewhat slippery fifth limb slapping her ass like a whip after Gohan moved his hands to her waist, making Maron wrap her hands on the sides of Gohan's neck, and as he kept thrusting, Gohan was rewarded with the mesmerizing sight of her giant breasts bouncing when Maron threw her head back.

This all went on for the matter of 3 hours, and at one point, the fact that Maron and Launch were becoming tired out was both an understatement and a obvious one.

Launch was on all fours, or at least used to be, for her face had fallen flat against the floor, Gohan using his hands to hold press her thighs into her stomach and breasts, a pool of sweat gathering around them.

Maron was on her back, and despite her rather cocky attitude about how all of the othrr women Gohan had been with were all old ladies (Bulma and Chi-Chi in particular), Gohan held her ankles up in the air, holding them together to keep it so that she was still very tight, in spite of the fact that her eyes were at the rim of her eyelids, mouth agape and head lolling to the side, completely knocked out.

She would still climax, even in her sleep, but Gohan would give no mercy to her, even in that state she was in.

Bulma could be found minutes later in the observation deck of the training room, but only with several other girls behind her.

They were Chi-Chi, #18, Mrs. Breifs, Zangya, and as a later addition, her older sister Tights.

Tights had been visiting Capsule Corp for a surprise visit a few months ago, but it just so happened she found Bulma in her teleporter room just before she was going to teleport herself to the Son home.

Tights had caught her by surprise as she touched her just as Bulma pushed a button to start the teleporter.

When Bulma arrived, Tights was taken aback to find that they were in the master bedroom.

Even more so by the surprise that lay there in wait for her.

Gohan was kissing Zangya to one side, massaging #18's breast to the other, and pounding Chi-Chi's pussy to Hell while in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

Bulma couldn't explain it then, as Gohan had noticed their presence.

She began undressing quickly, hurriedly telling Tights to do the same.

Though wearing a flustered expression, Tights complied hastily, and soon after that, she would be pushed on her side, left unable to do anything but moan out in surprise at Gohan's dick filling her at an impossible scale as he lay behind her.

She would often visit the Son house on several occasions after that, at least when she had the time after Bulma explained what Bulma called his "condition".

"I don't need to explain to you what's happening," Bulma said hurriedly, "Just that we all have to get in there now."

To a unanimous response of understanding, all undressed quickly, then ran into the room in a single file, Gohan and his clone noticing them then.

At that moment, he'd reverted back to his second Super Saiyan form.

Despite this, Gohan didn't move until they were a few meters away from him.

The clone fucking Maron disappeared then, her widened up opening bursting out with cum, and Gohan pulled out of Launch, her breathing heavily, seeing that the other girls had come, and falling on her side.

Gohan was alone in the room then, then lunged at one of them, to their surprise going for Zangya.

He turned her around, making her get on her knees, thrusting his cock fully into her, Zangya's eyes widening, before closing tightly, Gohan grabbing her elbows and yanking them back as he began his brutal onslaught of thrusts.

Zangya was used to this, as this seemed to be his own personal favorite position to fuck her in.

Mrs. Breifs and her daughters took the initiative to go to the boy, each one of the daughters taking one of his balls in their mouths while Mrs. Breifs was licking over the bottom of Gohan's length.

Chi-Chi went next, sitting opposite of Mrs. Breifs, licking over the top of his dick, the smell of musk coming from his dick hair right before the base of his dick intoxicating to her.

#18 was about to join, only for a clone to intercept her, and take her hips in his hands, pulling it against him, and #18 lifted her legs up for him by jumping immediately, entering a position similar to the one Maron had, only now her legs were over his shoulders, him grabbing her ass for support.

Gohan entered her, grasping her larger ass cheeks with a deep satisfaction, before pummeling her flesh with his own.

#18 moaned and screamed then, before hugging him to her, breasts pressing against his face, "Don't you dare hold back on me...!"

She yelped then, as Gohan had transformed to his third Super Saiyan form.

Now at full power, #18 could not say Gohan had the slightest chance in Hell to holding back then.

She was proven right when he started thrusting so powerfully but quickly that #18 felt as though he just pushed himself fully into her but having an endless array of waves of pleasure so rapid that machine guns that shot bullets of pleasure couldn't compare.

* * *

Over the course of several hours, half of the girls were knocked out, while Gohan was tuckered out from using so much power, finally falling asleep in the training room.

Soon, Chi-Chi, Zangya, Bulma #18 talked of the experiment, and it's purpose.

"Gohan seems to be going through a bipolar type condition. As to what caused it, I'm not sure. I just know that he's actually starting to develop a rather distinct personality traits. One is calm and collected, the other is wild and unstoppable. But from my own independent research... well, I admit I tried to indirectly seduce Gohan to see what he'd do. But no matter what I did, he wouldn't show any interest at all. But gradually, I noticed that the days for his "lust time" are growing, and his "safe days" are decreasing. But when I started the experiment, I deliberately scheduled it to be two days before his next lust time was to start."

"So what will happen to him?"

"Honestly..." Bulma looked down, "If this trend doesn't stop, it could be possible our old Gohan will be replaced by his new lusty side permanently." She said, a grim note in her voice.

They realized how serious she was, and they looked at the still sleeping Gohan.

Saying goodbye to the old him...

Bulma's eyes lit up suddenly, "The Dragon Balls!"

"What?" Zangya jumped.

"We could use the Dragon Balls to wish Gohan back to normal! I still have the Dragon Radar, so it'll be a cinch!"

Chi-Chi felt herself become flooded with relief.

She didn't want to say goodbye to her child (or husband as he kept calling himself) at any point in her life.

No matter what he was to them in "those times", she honestly loved his old self more than anything.

"Yeah, we'll try that. Let's start looking now."

Chi-Chi and Bulma would try to return to the observation deck, floor covered with clothes, to find a surprise.

A woman with orange hair and golden eyes was taking a picture of the scene.

As she finally noticed them, she jumped in surprise, before her eyes steeled up, "Let me be Son, Gohan's agent!" She said, loud and confident, as though she were in control.

"And who are you exactly?" Bulma and Chi-Chi covered themselves up with the clothes nearest to them after taking them up.

"My name is Piiza. I used to be Hercule's promotional agent until Son Gohan was proven to be the true champion of the world-"

A flash blinded everyone, and Piiza stopped abruptly, for a hand had gripped her shirt and ripped it off, revealing her large white bra.

Gohan stood there, holding the destroyed garment, hair now a shining spiky gold once again.

He'd woken up, "Give me... more..." he spoke as he looked down silently.

Little did any of them know, Gohan hadn't been asleep the whole time. He'd only been resting a short while.

And as he realized what was happening to him, he found himself, not scared, but anticipating it.

Always having the ability to feel the ultimate pleasure... anytime he wanted...

Yet when Bulma spoke of the Dragon Balls, Gohan realized then that he knew he couldn't deal with that.

He'd known by now that his body had now developed something of an addiction to sex.

To suddenly cut him off now would be more horrid than telling him to not eat for a week, especially with his appetite.

And now, he knew what he'd do when the time came...

But before that...

Gohan gripped Piiza's bra strap and pants, ripping them off.

He'd have a bit more... "fun" with this woman...

* * *

A/N: I'm betting you'll think that this story will be over soon.

If you are, then you're wrong.

By the time this is finished, there should at least be over 20 chapters.

If not many more.


	7. Piiza - Godly Genesis

Piiza got thrown to the ground, and looked at Gohan in surprise.

Gohan stared back, "If you wish to be my agent, then garuntee me something."

"W-What?" Piiza stuttered, the fact she was in the presence of the World Savior setting in with a deeper impact than she originally anticipated.

"Allow me to do whatever I please to you."

"...th-that isn't a problem. Anything for you."

Gohan gave no answer, only walked to her, grabbing a large part of her panties and pulling them off of her with a loud snap, and Piiza winced at the pain, only for her eyes to widen, head thrown back as Gohan thrust his whole length into her.

She marveled at how big he was - much bigger than anyone she heard of - and he only gave her a second to adjust to him being inside her.

He began thrusting wildly, and to Piiza it felt like he wasn't only forcing himself into her womb, but hitting the back of it too.

And he wasn't thrusting fully inside her either!

As though reading her thoughts, Gohan did start thrusting fully inside her, and Piiza began to feel her eyes rolling up her head, teeth clenched tightly as she tried holding in moans, and as Gohan kept thrusting, he felt her tighten around him, her climax rather quick.

Gohan looked down at her, then sighed, gripping her hips and using his dick like a weapon.

Which it was, for every time Gohan thrust, he punctured the edge of her uterus, and soon, he wasn't sure if he could say that her insides were all going to be in the right place by the time this was over.

Clones appeared behind Chi-Chi and Bulma as they quietly tried to put some clothes on, only for the clones to rip their clothes off, and to their surprise, throw a ki blast at the remaining clothes on the floor, making them turn to ash, and to their further surprise, carry them back into the training room, one shutting the door behind them.

Gohan made one more clone of himself, and he applied a special setting to the room: Ki Neutralizer.

Bulma had made it so he could learn to fight without having to use his ki.

So now, even if #18 and Zangya tried escaping, they'd be virtually powerless to do so.

And so his clones would have a whole lot of fun with them all while they were in there.

He made the clone disappear, and turned back to Piiza, the sounds of moans and screams filling the speakers as the clones began fucking with the trapped women.

He fucked Piiza for another hour, and she got knocked out in the last 5 minutes, Gohan thrusting fully inside of her and exploding his cum into the woman.

He came for a whole 15 seconds, and as he pulled out of her abruptly, he saw the cum overflowing out of her already.

He saw this, and sighed, before turning, leaving Piiza alone and knocked out on the floor.

He only bothered to close the door and lock it from the outside.

Then, before anyone could see him, Gohan left, running so quickly that no one knew he was there, but only got a blast of powerful air that seemed to come from nowhere.

Gohan entered Bulma's room, opened her drawer, and snatched up the dragon radar, pushing the button and seeing the locations of it.

Without hesitating, Gohan ran towards the window and blasted off to every location the Dragon Balls were located.

It had been a good thing that Gohan had decided to start wearing a ki cloaking device that Bulma made especially for him.

When he wore it around his wrist, no matter how much power he exhibited, no one would be able to sense him out with the ki sense.

Gohan had no idea what was happening back at the training room however.

Piiza was on her side, crawling to the door, opening it to be met with the sounds of moans, screams, and grunts mingled with the melodious sound of flesh slapping.

With all her strength, "Mr. Son!"

A clone went to her, and she looked up at him, "If you... try to let the... machine turn off... then you'll be able to... fuck them as brutally as you want if you have golden hair..." She said between heavy breaths.

The clone listened, and soon the machine was turned off.

And so was the Ki neutralizer.

Zangya felt her power surge back into her, and looking at the only mildly powered clone of Gohan, she scowled despite the pleasure she felt, "You'll... NEVER be like him!" She blasted him away, and she entered her Junos form, getting up quickly, and with a single blast, killing the clone and making its body disappear from existence.

#18 got up, forcing herself onto her feet, and before the clone could turn the Ki neutralizer back on after realizing its mistake, got a ki blast through the glass, right in its face, knocking him out.

Zangya helped Chi-Chi up, as Bulma was helped up by #18, "We've got to get to the Dragon Radar. Look in my room. Take me there. Fly if you have to." Bulma said.

#18 nodded, "I understand." She lifted her up, flying out of the room through the large hole she'd made for herself.

Zangya followed, reverting back to her base form, Chi-Chi clinging to her.

They passed Piiza then, and they glanced, only to see Piiza smiling lightly at the damage.

#18 kicked the door down, then flew as fast as she could as she and Bulma went to the latter mentioned woman's room.

After entering (via a kick that resulted in Bulma wanting to have a talk with her when this was over), with Zangya and Chi-Chi in tow, #18 set Bulma down in her feet, and Bulma limped somewhat to her drawer, only to find upon opening it that the item she hoped to find was gone.

Panicking quickly, knowing that Gohan still wore the ki cloaking device, she looked hurriedly under the bed, looking to the back of it and pulling a 4 star dragon ball out, breathing a sigh of relief.

She looked even further back, pulling a spare Dragon Radar out, clicking the button.

It was in the shape of a globe, and as it activated, Bulma felt her eyes widening when she saw a collection of 6 balls heading toward their location.

"Gohan's got the radar!" She reported, "And it looks like he was trying to wish for something - he has all the balls except for this one here!"

"Why didn't he just take it with him? He could've done that and made it all easier for him." #18 asked.

"He used the Ki neutralizer, so he must have been trying to get this one last, since we were supposed to be stuck in there." Bulma looked to her, "Are you and Zangya up for trying to keep Gohan from getting this?"

#18 immediately nodded, but Zangya hesitated.

She looked down for a moment, then nodded to herself with her eyes closed, "So long as we can get Son Gohan back to his original state, I'll protect it with my life." Zangya said, determined look marred somewhat by the light tint of red on her cheeks.

"Get ready!" Bulma said after looking at the globe again, "Each one of you, guard either the door or the window. If you see that he's coming, double team him."

#18 took the door, and Zangya took the window.

Chi-Chi joined #18 outside, saying she'd try to be of some help.

Bulma turned off the Dragon Radar when Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp. telling them to get ready.

Every one of them got into their respective fighting positions, and waited...

To Chi-Chi and #18's left, they saw the boy running, a small sack with 6 balls dangling from a makeshift belt made to hold it, as naked as they were but completely shameless about it.

"He's over here!" Chi-Chi yelled back at Zangya as she and #18 went towards the boy, the alien following suit.

Zangy only threw a ki blast at Gohan, only for him to suddenly disappear into thin air, the sack falling flat on the ground without him.

A window at the end of the hallway got destroyed, but the trio cared nothing of that fact.

They simply ran for the sack of balls, Chi-Chi picking them up and looking inside, eyes going wide -

A scream from Bulma's room only heightened her own fears.

For the sack turned out to be filled with nothing but metal baseball sized balls...

Gohan had thrown Bulma over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around her knees as he flew away, the last Dragon Ball clutched in his hands.

Bulma felt like an idiot then.

He used a clone as a decoy!

"Thank you for everything Bulma." Gohan said, loud enough so she could hear him over the howling wind.

"What do you mean?" Bulma responded in kind as well.

"You and Chi-Chi both made it easier to realize what I have to do." Gohan had a smirk in his voice.

"What?"

He gave no response, only landed on the ground, at a flat top of a mountain, throwing the remaining Dragon Ball in the messy formation it was in.

He set Bulma on the ground then, putting her in an all fours position, Bulma surprisingly complying to what he wanted.

He kneeled down behind her, and Bulma's mind buzzed for a way to use the Dragon Balls before Gohan could stop her.

But how-

Her thought was broken right then and there when he thrust his cock fully into her, and she gasped out, before having to put her head down, their flesh slapping loudly to clap through the silent night, Bulma's moans and screams mixing in with it.

Then came the moment, "Shenron, come forth!"

Gohan watched as the beam filled the sky, his confident smirk adorning his face as he pounded powerfully as ever into Bulma, her moans growing louder as she felt Gohan thrusting even faster into her, in great anticipation little did she know.

He saw the dragon form, and it spoke in its deep voice, "You have summoned me. Give me your two wishes."

Gohan roared in response, "My first wish is for you to give me 6 wishes!"

"Your wish is Granted."

"For my first wish, I wish for every woman, and myself, in the entire world to change to the age where their bodies were in their prime or will be in their prime, even if they are just borns."

Bulma visibly changed, her body becoming thinner, curves more evident.

"What is your second wish?"

"Give all women and myself eternal youth, as I gain immortality along with any person of my choosing, as well as erasing all Y-Chromosomes from my semen!"

His body became stronger then.

Bulma heard that wish, and realizing what he wanted, she came to another realization.

Without any Y-Chromosomes in his semen, Gohan would never be able to reproduce and make a boy.

So with him only making girls, and the girls bodies returning to their prime...!

Gohan was planning to have sex with his own daughters!

"What is your third wish?"

Bulma tried to speak then, but Gohan noticed this, and began thrusting even deeper into her, making her throw her head back and have the words that she hoped to escape her lips becoming broken by her own pleasure.

"Make every woman lust to fuck me!"

Bulma felt her own desires turn, and she used her own willpower to stop herself from giving into them.

"Fourth wish?"

"Teleport all women to my village, with buildings for them to live in as they wait for me to fuck them."

Bulma felt each of her fears coming true.

Gohan's wild side - it was taking over!

And all around the world, women were teleported to Gohan's region, all appearing inside buildings that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Fifth wish?" Did Shenron not care that they were having sex right in front of him?

"Make all organisms on Earth that are human males or humanoid males, other than myself, to be erased from existence!"

Bulma's eyes widened, and she suddenly tried to scream, "NO!"

However, Gohan sped up at he last second, so it came out as, "N-Ahhhhh!"

And at that moment, all men or people resembling men disappeared in a flash of light.

Never to be seen again...

"Final wish?"

"Make me the God of the World, with me being the only man in existence on this planet, as well as sealing the Dragon Balls powers within me, with whatever I wish coming true as your new creator, and whatever wishes others had being allowed to be given but allowing me to reject them if I so wish."

It took a moment for Shenron to respond, "Wish is granted. Goodbye."

The dragon disappeared then, and the Dragon Balls shot up into the air, yet instead of scattering, they all shot at Gohan, hitting him right in his chest.

His body glowed, and next moment, the Dragon Balls disappeared.

The only memory of them was the 7 marks on his chest going in a circle, each having an image of the Dragon Balls and their number of stars on each one.

Gohan smiled, the Earth returning to what it'd once been.

Or should he say, should _always_ have been.

He began to pummel Bulma brutally then, his body having reverted to what it was like when he 11 years old.

Just like when this had all started.

Bulma's breasts bounced wildly, her J-Cups bouncing as her body visibly finished changing, going from her mid-30's to now becoming somewhere in her early 20's, sweating as she glistened in the night.

After 2 hours, Gohan thrust fully into Bulma, cupping her giant breast in his hand, gripping her waist tighter as he released his cum into her after she experienced several climaxes.

Bulma breathed heavily, only for Gohan to lift her up, pulling her back onto her feet.

Bulma looked down at herself in surprise, but sighed sadly after a moment.

She couldn't stop him after all...

"Bulma," she looked up as he called her, and looked at him with an odd type of look, "I'm the God of this world now. But I think I want to have a few goddesses with me as I lead the world."

"...what...?" Bulma said, her failure still sinking in.

"I'll make you into a Goddess, Bulma. Would that be alright with you?"

"..." She nodded after a moment.

He pressed his hand against her stomach, and he transferred some of his ki into her.

"From here on, you will be Bulma, the Goddess of Creation and Knowledge." Gohan said, and Bulma looked down at herself, eyes widened.

"Woah... I feel so strong..." She was truly incredulous at the feeling she had.

Gohan lifted his hand towards her, and she took his hand.

He pulled him against her, and carried her in a bridal style now.

He launched off into the air, and he blasted off next moment, before abruptly stopping, descending and landing on top of a building that had been created there due to his wishes.

Gohan set Bulma down, and as they overlooked all of the women suddenly bustling about, the newly made Goddess looked to Gohan, "How do you expect to have sex with all these girls?"

"I originally planned to use my clones... no. That's take too much energy. I'll have to modify my wish." Gohan closed his eyes, focused and thought his wish.

_Make it so that 50 women of my choosing may stay here for every two weeks. When I'm finished with those two weeks, I'll bring in a fresh batch of women, while the older women and other women remain in their respective societies, going on as though nothing has happened, but making it thrive without men there._

He opened his eyes, and as he opened them, he smiled in satisfaction when he saw only 50 girls remained (excluding Chi-Chi, Zangya, #18, Maron, Launch, Tights, Mrs. Briefs, and Piiza).

He carried Bulma before them all, and Gohan spoke powerfully, "You have all been chosen by me. For your 2 week long stay here, you will be put through the training grounds. As the new God of this world, this is my proclomation. Here are my Goddesses," he gestured Bulma, "The goddess of Wisdom and Creation," then Chi-Chi, "The Goddess of the Home and Love," then Mrs. Breifs, "The Goddess of Nature," then to Launch, "The Goddess of Polarity," then #18, "The Goddess of War," Tights, "The Goddess of Life," Zangya, "The Goddess of Redemption," Maron, "The Goddess of Beauty," (Gohan honestly had no idea what else to say; the girl was simply too dense to understand) and finally, to Piiza, "And the Goddess of Reputation."

He looked over the 50 girls, "If I deem you to be worthy, then you shall become a Goddess as well. Otherwise, you will remain human for all eternity. Do not take this lightly."

Then, with another wish, all the girls disappeared into their own rooms, which had to beds each.

One girl in particular looked at her roommate, still letting the events pass through her mind, not believing it.

Her black twin tailed hair and baggy night shirt were all that she wore, and yet, her body felt as though it were tightened up around her clothes.

Videl Satan looked to her roommate, and long time friend, "Erasa, is it alright if I undress here?"

"Go ahead, I won't stop you." Came Erasa's reply, and she said calmly because she herself was trying to free herself of her clothes.

The duo would soon find out that they were about to have a heart to heart with what Erasa would later call "Destiny".

With a night with Gohan.

* * *

A/N: I know. 2 updates in one day (though it's close to the end of the day). I guess I was just a bit excited to write this chapter, because now, I can actually start writing the real story of _Uncontrollable Lust_.

Hope you enjoy it from here on out.


	8. The Queen of the Goddesses

_Videl Satan breathed heavily, the man over her breathing even more heavily, his face smiling as he looked down at her._

_"Your my little angel, Videl." He would say, before he grunted, and continued to thrust into the young girl..._

Videl woke with a start, only to be surprised to find she wasn't in the room where she was used to.

In fact, even as she tried to remember, she couldn't recall being inside the room she was in right now.

Getting up, she looked around, only to jump as she found Gohan on top of another girl as his hair was gold and spiking up into the air, moans emitting from her, him holding her hips tightly, his own hips clapping against her skin as her body jerked and moved violently to his own movements.

Videl listened to the girl's voice, focusing her concentration as the voice sounded familiar...

As she screamed her climax, Videl's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

Moving so that she could see who the girl was, her thoughts were proven correct as she saw an older version of her best friend, Erasa, having a complete combustion of pleasure, Gohan thrusting fully into her before roughly pulling out.

It was hard not to notice the slight bulge that was emitting from Erasa's stomach, and as Gohan pushed his hand against it, he pressed harshly down, and out of her hole came a large amount of cum.

Gohan smiled down at her after a minute, "Congratulations. You're going to become a Goddess."

Erasa couldn't even respond because of how tired she was, head lolling to the floor, tongue hanging out as her body desperately tried to regain its breath, her rapid breaths like something between a pregnant woman giving birth and a dog trying to cool off, sweat forming a bright, shiny layer around her in the light, her large H-Cups hanging off to her sides.

In a flash, Erasa was suddenly gone, and Gohan looked back at Videl, "You keep rather good friends with you."

"Y-Yes..." Videl tried to cover herself with her arms, realizing she herself had changed significantly, arms holding up her breasts and hand going over her opening.

Gohan appeared in front of her, leaning his head up into her face, "Let's see how well you fare."

He pushed her roughly onto her back, and she couldn't stop herself from falling, and in her surprise, Videl stopped hiding her body, revealing it to Gohan.

Having the body of a 22 year old, Videl's F-Cups bounced as she landed on the bed, and she looked up as Gohan took her only slightly wide hips in his very hard hands.

Aiming already, Gohan thrust himself fully into her, and Videl arched her back, moaning out in surprise, the movement making the bed creak loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma looked at the time as she looked at the calender, seeing it was 11:42 at night.

Hearing the creaks and moans coming from the master bedroom, Bulma felt herself pondering as another question hit her mind.

Usually, Gohan would stop his lust times about five minutes after now, and though Gohan had been rather keen on making sure he wasn't having sex too late into the night, he seemed to be going for a bit longer than before, since his 2 week time period would be up for this batch of girls tomorrow.

Maybe he'd began to run out of time and had more girls than he could do in his typical curfew.

But what the genius was curious of was what would happen five minutes from now.

Would Gohan keep going?

Or would he do something else...?

* * *

Gohan drilled into Videl, her breasts only bouncing slightly as she was holding his shoulders, moaning deeply, his hands now on her moderate but still somewhat large ass.

He smirked, seeing her eyes clenching tightly, and this continued for only minutes until Videl opened her blue eyes back up, "G-Gohan... stop..." She tried to say between breaths, using every last ounce of her willpower to not moan.

Gohan didn't listen, only went faster.

She clenched his shoulders more tightly, leaning in closer to him, her next stutter almost becoming a moan, having to close one of her eyes as well to keep from letting that happen, "Sah... S-Stop now..."

Again, he did not listen, only went even faster.

At this, Videl closed her eyes tightly, then from her mouth came out a small moan that she couldn't contain.

Gohan sped up another level, and she found herself having to use all of her strength to let herself lean next to his ear, whispering the next sentence, "S-Stop... I'm begging you... please... stop Gohan..."

Gohan finally did stop, and he looked at her, "Why? Don't you wish to see if you'll be able to stay with your friend as a Goddess?"

"I... I don't care about that..." Videl whispered, and Bulma would watch the clock toll to 11:47 at that moment, "...I don't want any of this... not after what my father did to me..."

To her surprise, Gohan instantly pulled out of her, then hugged her to him, hair reverting back to its raven black color, "I'm sorry then... Ms. Satan..."

Videl looked at him, the kid that was her age (or at least used to be the same age, though she didn't know that), hugging her closely.

And then, Videl surprised even herself as she responded, "Huh?"

"I forced you into this situation..." Gohan felt his mind wrench with all the memories that flooded into his mind.

His more lusty other version of himself had wished for all of its memories to be given to him, the original version.

And he could remember everything he'd done...

"I'm sorry Ms. Satan... I've done something so horrible..."

Videl's eyes softened at the sincerity in Gohan's voice.

"I'm not sure what or how you managed to get so many girls here... I just want to know if you could just let me and my friend go, even if she's supposed to become a goddess, like you said..."

Gohan hugged her even tighter, "Fine. Is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?"

Videl didn't answer for a moment, then let herself say, "Threaten my father."

"What?" Gohan pulled away so their eyes met and looked at her.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Videl sighed.

"Tell me why. I want to make it up to you. Tell me, please."

Was this guy really the same guy who was just acting like a God so recently?

"Well..." Videl had difficulty saying it, "...just forget it!" She shoved him away, and Gohan let himself be pushed back.

"I won't Videl, no matter how much you tell me to." She could tell from his look that he was serious.

"..." She looked down, then swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "After Dad admitted that you were the one who beat Cell... though our high class life stayed the same, his personal life went downhill. Before, he was always surrounded by women, wherever he went. But after that, he became desperate just to have the same feeling and life he'd had while being the savior of the world. So one day, he tried going with hookers... but then after that, he went towards _me_, all because I looked so much like my mother..." Videl clenched her teeth, memories flashing through her mind.

_"D-Dad!"_

_"You're my little angel... Videl."_

"He'd forced himself on me, then he made me get my tubes tied, and to make things worse, he'd actually gotten an... infection from one of the hookers... and he spread it to me..." Videl gripped her arm, "And... it was all your fault that happened!" She yelled, and Gohan saw tears coming out of her eyes, "I... I was raped and infected because of you... and not only that, but now I can't even have children..." She looked at her hands, trembling, surprising herself as she spoke more and more, "I want to kill him... I want to kill him so badly... that's why..." Videl looked up at him, fury in her eyes, "I want you to-"

To her surprise, Gohan was in front of her.

She jumped, and to her shock, _he kissed her._

Her eyes widened, and when he felt his hand touch her shoulder, she flinched.

Gohan looked into her eyes, and smiled, "You want to have children someday?"

Videl looked, then looked down, nodding sadly.

"Alright then. I have the power to let that become a possibility. Would that be alright with you?" Gohan asked, and she felt her eyes widen.

"But... why?" Videl asked, eyes wide, "I could have infected you... and once you get your tubes tied, you can't just magically "untie" them!"

Gohan smiled at her nonetheless, "You should know that there is such a thing as magic. Should I show you my powers?" He asked, and she stared for a moment, thinking him to somewhat insane, but decided to humor him, and nodded.

Gohan pressed a hand against her stomach, hair becoming golden as he closed his eyes, the 7 marking lighting up as well, "I hereby ask you, Shenron, to grant Videl the ability to have children again," Somehow, Videl felt a part of her body moving rapidly, like a strange, surreal churning in her for a few seconds before stopping, "And for her and myself to be cured of the infection she speaks of."

Since she'd gotten the infection, Videl had been masking pain very well, especially since she'd gone without her pills to treat it.

However, she suddenly felt all that pain just disappear in a split second.

Gohan smiled at her incredulous look, then reverted back to his original form, "There. Feel better now?"

Videl looked down at her hand, then nodded, face still surprised, "But... why...?"

"To be honest... I myself wanted to be a Dad, because my father was just that horrible of a father figure himself..."

Videl looked in realization then.

No wonder he'd brought together so many women!

He only wanted to be a father...

"Wait," Videl looked at him, "You brought all those girls here for that?"

"You could say that..." Gohan scratched his head sheepishly.

"Did you ever think of how you would be able to take care of those children? I mean, there's gotta be at least, like, 40 of them here, if not more."

He only demonstrated by creating clones of himself.

"There's my solution." Gohan stated bluntly.

Videl was taken aback by this, then sighed, "Actually..." She looked up at Gohan, "Is it alright if I live with you instead of my Dad? I don't really want a repeat of what happened before..."

"Of course."

"I know it's sounds horrible of me to wish death over my own Dad, but it's just how I feel. Don't tell anyone though... I haven't even told my friend."

Gohan responded by kissing her again, but this time, she only looked in surprise.

Then she thought of her own wishes, especially that of which to have a child.

Gohan seemed like a good hearted guy already, and also with his own wish to become a father...

Aw, what the heck?

She closed her eyes, kissing back.

Gohan held her sides, and she held his shoulders in response.

Pushing her lightly onto her back, Gohan felt himself becoming hardened once again during the kiss, and with that knowledge, he rubbed her opening.

She squirmed somewhat under his touch, then responded by reaching down, grasping his length in her hand and jerking him off slowly, twisting her hand around as she did it.

When Gohan knew he was completely hard, he pulled away from her, then kissing her neck lightly, aiming his length before pushing himself into her once more.

Videl could feel it filling her up, and looked at her hairy cunt as this happened, shocked to see a bulge pressing out into her.

When it was fully inside, Gohan looked at Videl, as though asking her approval.

She nodded and braced herself.

Her efforts weren't in vain; Gohan began pounding wildly into her, and she gripped the bedsheets with her hands, her F-Cups bouncing just as wildly as he was thrusting.

She threw her head back, screaming out, closing her eyes tightly, getting a split second break as Gohan leaned away to pull her right leg up into the air.

Sweat would cover their bodies when the first round of the love making session was over.

Videl would suddenly clutch Gohan's hair, and yank it painfully as she neared her climax, which was in genuine reality, her very first.

When she reached it, she moaned loudly, pulling his head into her cleavage, tightening around him.

Gohan smiled, then pulled away, "You'll have to go through more than that if you want to satisfy me."

It would in fact take 10 more rounds (or climaxes from Videl rather) to get him to become satisfied.

In the last round, Videl had given up on him pleasuring himself, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She gripped his fore-arms, as he held her steady by holding her hips, and she screamed as she rode him wildly, breasts bouncing wildly as she did this, sweat making their skin much more slippery than before.

After a while, Gohan was tortured by her breasts as they bounced to the point that he reached up and cupped her right one in his hand, the free one which was slightly larger than the other bouncing still, her hardened nipple pressing into his palm.

Soon, Gohan felt his own climax coming, and when she screamed, climax hitting her hard enough to make her arch her back, Gohan exploded into her.

They breathed heavily, as Videl lowered herself down on top of him, hugging him, breasts pressing into his chest.

Then they looked at each other, before leaning in, kissing each other deeply.

When they broke away, Gohan pushed a hand into her stomach, "You will be Videl, Goddess of Retribution. And you shall also be my queen." Gohan smiled up at her.

Videl looked at him in surprise (because, come on, a queen? _Her_ of all people?), then smiled, "Alright then Gohan, I'll be your bride. You better take good care of me though." Then she hugged him again, finally going to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this isn't as long as most of the other chapters.

I tried though. Hope you enjoyed.

hit: Thank you for being so kind as to call my last chapter "loco crazy". (sarcastic)

dapmitidp: Though we already talked of this, I think it's best if I clear up this misunderstanding with everyone else reading this. **Gohan now has two sides of himself. The side that wanted to be a father and the one who fought Toise was the original. The lusty side of him has already started to carry out his own wishes, and any male other than himself was a person he deemed unnecessary to them, and in all honesty believed would make his wishes come true at a better pace if males in general were all gone. The lust side of Gohan doesn't really care about anyone but himself, and the original is the opposite. I hope I cleared that up.**

darrius212: I'm not sure if I've seen your penname before, but something about the way you reviewed made me seriously wonder if you'd given the same message via a review at A-FFN. Regardless, I'm glad you like the story so much, but in all honesty, if you say "please update" once in the entire review, it still gets the same message across if you say it 3 times. I don't want to be mean, _but I want you to please stop repeating yourself three times so I can read your review in peace, because it gets more and more annoying the more you say it, so please stop doing it, it irritates me greatly if you do so, so please stop repeating yourself please and thank you. _(:P)


End file.
